


The Wolf Within

by Greeneyeslady



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire George R.R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Raids, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, medieval era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greeneyeslady/pseuds/Greeneyeslady
Summary: King Rhaegar had sent his youngest son to the North to find a wife, to visit his family and to find out about the rumors beyond the Wall. Jon Targaryen is well known as the best swordsman next to Arthur Dayne. The North is rough and very hard to survive in if you do not know the lands.





	1. Chapter 1

Jon was close to the grand gates of Winterfell with a few men traveling along with him and his wolf Ghost his favorite companion. Around thirty all together as his father insisted with everything he could possibly need along the way. He was a Prince at that as he looks around at the huge castle as it sat in the distance it looked grand and beautiful in the winters snows.

He has met his uncles and his cousin Robb a few times in the South over the past few years. But this was the first he was ever in the North as the sight of the snow laying upon the dark green was a sight to see.

Approaching through the iron gates he sees the staff and family standing waiting for his arrival as Ser Jamie and lord Tyrion was beside him as one is the kingsguard and the other was his so called advisor appointed once again by his father.

He has been told of the North as these people are little different than the Southern’s, with life here rougher and harder than what he is use to living. But he was up for the challenge as adventures had always striked his interest.

His mother made sure he and his men had the appropriate clothing for his stay at the North and the further they traveled they were indeed grateful for the many furs and leathers.

“Prince Jon,.. Welcome to Winterfell.” Ned said as Jon dismounts his horse as he walks over to his uncle to give a hug to him and Robb.

“Thank you for having me, but call me Jon please as when we are not in front of the lords I would prefer to be causal.” Jon said with a smile as Ned nods and takes the time to introduce Jon to the other family members waiting patiently in line.

“This is Sansa my eldest daughter, Bran and Rickon. Sorry but Arya is out as she will be returning this evening for our meal.” Ned said as Sansa was blushing as Jon took her hand to lay a gentle peck upon it as he greets the other two boys.

“Arya, this is your youngest daughter?” Jon asked as he looks at all the red hair and blue eyes that surround his Uncle Ned.

“Yes, ....she is a lot like your mother, and I do know she has been encouraging her to do what she must for the North as she puts it lightly.” Ned said scratching his chin as they both grinned as he knows his mothers ways very well.

“If she is like my mother then I do feel sorry for you uncle as she keeps my father on his toes.” Jon said as then a small chuckle comes to be heard.

“Well said,..come lets warm inside and you can rest and clean up a bit before dinner.” Ned said as he sees Sansa glowing at the Prince as Catelyn smiles widely as Jon returns the smile.

He is used to women and their flattery as Aegon loves the attention same as Daenerys but he on the other hand just nods and returns it as it is the proper thing to do as his mother had explained to him many times growing up through the years.

In his rooms he was resting as the bath felt great as the room was heated perfectly with all the furs on the bed he was sleeping comfortably as Ghost was on the floor as he had his own furs. Ghost went with him everywhere as Ned brought him the wolf a few years ago as each of the Stark children had a wolf of their own.

There was a knock on his door as he rolls over to see who it was as he wanted to stay in his warm spot but he guest it was about dinner time.

Walking to the door he opens it to see Ser Jamie with a grin as he was wrapped in a fur to open the door.

“I see your still cold, get dressed as it is time to feast with the Starks.” Jamie said as Jon closes his door to get dressed as he moaned to lose his warm furs.

Walking into the Great Hall there were plenty on lords there as Jon nods as he makes his way to the long table to see two empty chairs as Robb points to the one next to him.

“Did you rest well my Prince?” Asked Sansa with a smile.

“I did, I could have stayed in the bed the rest of the night if I wasn’t starving.” Jon said as he went to take a sip of his wine when he sees a dark hair girl in a grey dress with a long braid walking toward the table. He seen her being stopped by a few young lords as his eyes were glued on her. The closer she got the more he was stunned with her looks, grey eyes, pale skin, pink lips, a beautiful smile, round breast, small frame and very attractive.

“Arya, come here and meet Prince Jon.” Ned said as she looks up toward him as their eyes made a brief contact before she walks to where her father was sitting to give him a kiss on the cheek.

“Lady Arya, it is a pleasure to finally meet you.” Jon said as he stood to take her hand but she does not give it to him instead she bows and nods.

“The pleasure is mine, sorry I wasn’t here for your arrival as my travels were delayed a bit as I was late arriving this afternoon.” She said as she went to sit by Bran and Rickon as Sansa was on the other side of Jon.

“Where did your travels take you?” He asked leaning over to look past Sansa to speak to Arya once again.

Arya takes a sip of her wine then looks past two of her brothers and sister to look toward Jon to answer.

“To a village that needed some provisions as I took them some food and furs my Prince.” She said as she leans upward to start eating as he looks her way again to speak.

“Do you travel to many villages without your brothers or guards?” He asked as Robb looks to Jon with a smile as he can tell by Arya’s expression she is getting annoyed as she is hungry and wants to eat and talk later.

“All the time my Prince,...I am not the lady that needs to be rescued like those of the South or even some in the North. My father has had me trained by the best swordsman in Bravos since I was eight. I am sure Robb can tell you everything you are curious to be answered.” She said as she continues to eat her meal as Jon turns to look at Robb with his mouth slightly opened.

“Yes, Arya can use a sword and bow, she is not a common lady as most you will see. Since she started writing your mother at the age of seven, the Queen told father to let Arya be what she is, and that is not a lady waiting to be swept off her feet by a knight.” Robb said with a smile as Sansa turns too look at the Prince.

“Mother says she will never marry proper as father said to let her be,...she is to wild to be controlled as she should of been a boy as she will never be a true lady.” Sansa said with a smirk.

“Prince Jon I said she was like your mother in many ways, even in her looks.” Ned said with a slight grin as Catelyn was shaking her head.

“Yes, I wish she was more like Sansa but not this child of mine. She is all North on looks, body, and soul.” Catelyn said as she lightly let a grin slip through before taking a sip of her wine.

Jon was listening to everyone talk at the long table as it was a good meal and conversation as he would try and steal glances at the other end of the table when ever he heard her laugh.

He knew lord Stark and other lords knew about him looking for a wife as it was obvious as many lords daughters were with them at the feast as lord Tyrion had told him earlier. He looks around to see if he could fine the imp as he was no where to be seen.

“Ser Jamie,..where is lord Tyrion?” He asked as Jamie looks around the room.

“Lord Tyrion? Is he the imp?” Asked Arya looking toward Ser Jamie.

“Yes my lady and my brother.” Jamie said with a slight grin.

“Oh,..well I only ask because he asked me when I was arriving where the best brothels were, so I told him where to go in Wintertown.” She said as Jon over heard to cough as he was drinking his wine to look over to Arya as she smiled and continued to eat her meal.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon enjoyed last night as he even slept comfortably. He was dressing to make his way back to the Great Hall for breakfast as he was wanting to sneak in a word or two with Lady Arya as it was impossible last night as the other lord’s sons had her preoccupied. 

He did speak with several ladies as Robb and Theon introduced him to many as did lady Sansa. The conversations here was different then those in the South and more relaxing and enjoyable. 

When he reached the Great Hall he seen the family eating and lady Arya was sitting by lord Tyrion as she was laughing at something he was telling her.

He noticed she was dressed in a tunic and breeches with a long braid, boots just coming under her knees with a small sword on her hip.

“Prince Jon,...after breakfast if you like I can show you around the castle as you will need to know your way around.” Said Sansa as he didn’t see her coming up beside him as he went to sit at the table as Tyrion greets them both.

“Yes,...later as I was going to train first. “Jon said as Sansa smiles to him as they both took a seat.

“Prince Jon, Ser Jamie said you were looking for me last night. Sorry I was tied up with other matters as I could not get away. May I be of help this morning?” Tyrion asked as Jon looks over to him as he sees Arya with a smirk as she was eating her meal.

“Yes you can, see me after the meal and we can discuss it then. Lady Arya, did you sleep well?” Jon asked as she was sitting next to Tyrion as her brother Bran was on the other side of her as Sansa was on his other side and then Tyrion.

“Yes my Prince,...thank you for asking.” She said and a few minutes after she quickly was done eating to leave the table as he watched her walk out the doors.

“Father,...is Arya going to the Gift soon on a supple run for the Wall?” Asked Bran as Ned was standing to leave the Hall to go to his solar.

“Soon she will be and taking the prisoners with her to the Wall, are you wanting to go with her and Robb this time?” Ned asked as Bran looks up to his father with a smile.

“Yes, maybe there is something that I can be better than her as she is good at everything.” Bran said as Jon was listening to the conversation.

“She is not good at sewing, maybe that is your calling.” Theon said as some of the guest smirked at the table.

“No,...Bran you need to practice more and then you will finally be able to beat your sister at swordsplay and the bow.” Ned said as he was walking by to pat his son on his shoulder before he leaves the room.

“Jon, after your meal I would like to speak to you in my solar before you train.” Ned said as Jon nods to take a drink.

....

Ned and Jon was in the his solar going over the conditions at Castle Black. The castle held prisoners that were given a sentence of guilty but was able to keep their life. It was also the Nights Watch that kept the peace between the Free Folks and the Northerns. The Watch had about two thousand men and three hundred prisoners that had to work for them. They were down over three thousand men to help guard the Wall.

Jon was being told of the troubles and what the Free Folks were speaking of beyond the Wall and also of the clan called Thenns. How the savages eat other people and raid the lands along with other Free Folks. 

“So your saying there are dead that are walking the lands, feasting on the living. The old tales of the Long Night is coming true?” Jon asked as he was trying to comprehend the words of Ned.

“These are the reports I am receiving. I killed a man that fled and broke his vows as this is also what he spoke of with his last words. I am sending a group of men beyond the wall to find proof of such things. Lord Commander Mormont of the Nights Watch has seen things as he said sounds crazy but are true. The King has sent words you are to join these men and report your findings to him.” Ned said as he looks out his window at the light snow falling as he sees Arya training hard in the yard.

“When are you sending the men?” Jon asked as he went to stand by the hearth.

“In a few weeks. There will be four groups when you reach Castle Black, Robb is to lead one, Ramsay Bolton, Tormund , and Benjen. When Arya is ready with the gathering the supplies for the Gift she will head to the Wall with the prisoners and this is when the groups will meet up to discuss the travels on the other side.” Ned said as he watches Arya put Theon on his arse once again with Syrio watching her every movement.

“Arya will be going with us? Don’t you think she is a bit young?” Jon asked as he looks to his uncle.

“She is 16 name days and she can handle her self very well. Her mother and I have came to terms of her capabilities long ago, as she is a fighter not a lady waiting for a knight to come and save her. The lords in the North have seen her fight, as they did many years ago with your mother. She will never be like her sister Sansa, or Princess Daenerys. Don’t get me wrong when it calls for her to be a lady she is but her daily duties are training and taking care of the common folks.” Ned said as he turns to walk to his chair as Jon walks over to the window to see Arya dancing with her sword in the light snow as he gets lost in his thoughts as Ned was still speaking to him.

He watched her as she was quick with her movements as he paid attention to her style and technique as it fit her form very well. She made a few moves that he didn’t see coming as it paid off to win the match as he sees another stepping in to replace the man that she held a sword to his throat. She was indeed very good.

“Lord Stark,...do you know the other reason why my father has sent me to the North to meet my family and the other lords?” Jon asked as he kept his eyes on Arya as she was dazzling him with her sword.

“I do,...and the other lords do to I take it as many had brought their daughters. I believe ten is the exact numbers if Catelyn had told me correctly.” Ned said as he looks over the papers on his desk. 

“Yes,...but between you and I only one haves my attention but I do not want it to be known. It is still to soon but I need to know if she has any suitors or if she has been promised to anyone.” He said not looking to Ned but still glued to the window.

“It will stay between you and I,...may I have the lady’s name so I can give you your answer.” Ned said as Jon turns around to look at his uncle.

“Arya,...she has my attention like I said,...but I do have several moons to get to know her and her me.” Jon said as Ned was shocked as he wasn’t ready for him to say Arya’s name but maybe Sansa, or Alys.

“She is not promised to no one,....but their are suitors calling upon her as she has refused several times. Ramsay Bolton is one of them, as is Gendry Baratheon.” Ned said looking to Jon curiously.

“Just two?” He asked as he poured them both a drink.

“No,...two that she is thinking about that will tolerate her in choices she makes.” Ned said as he takes his cup from Jon.

“Say nothing to her about this as I want her to get to know me on her own, not by a demand of my fathers or an agreement between you and I. When I think more on this I will speak to you again but hold off on any betrothals involving Arya at least for a few moons.” Jon asked as Ned gives a nod.

Xxxx

It was in the afternoon when Jon met Sansa as they were exploring the castle as she told him of the history as they visited each floor and passage. He was with her for a few hours as the history of the Starks was interesting as it was a part of his family. He was lost as he was trying to remember which hall way led to what wing in the castle after Sansa left him when Tyrion needed to speak to him privately.

Walking around he got confused as he thought he was close to his rooms when he heard a moan inside a room. This got his attention as he walks closer to listen as he heard voices inside as he put his ear against the wooden door.

‘Is someone having sex in the middle of the afternoon?’ He thinks as he was listening to loud moans and grunts.

“Is this a habit of yours Prince Jon?” Arya asked as Jon jumps away from the door to see Arya with a tilted head and a smirk on her face.

He felt the redness over come his own face as he was so embarrassed as she stood there waiting for an answer.

“My lady, I,...well no. This is not a habit I heard noises and I wanted to make sure no one was hurt, but then I,...well this is so embarrassing.” Jon said as he took one of his hands to rub his neck.

“That is Theon’s room as he probably has a maid inside, you will get use to it if you walk down these halls. And with a bit of ale in him he will spill the story and the name of such person that gave into his wishes.” She said as she went to pass him as he stops her by stepping in front of her before she could make it pass him.

“Listen, I am lost as I was trying to find my rooms. Sansa was showing me the castle but I got turned around, can you help me?” He asked with his cherry red burning face.

“Look over here through the window. See the tower this is the west wing and second floor. Walk this way and through six corners you will come to another window.” She said as he was following her.

“Now look,....there, ....when you see the north tall tower this is where your rooms are right over here three doors down.” She said as she points to his room as she turns to walk over to her rooms as it was two doors down from his.

“Lady Arya,..thank you.” He said as watches her give a nod as she walks into her rooms as he opens his door to crash on his bed as he was humiliated as he was wanting to burying himself and never show his face again.


	3. Chapter 3

Bran was carried into maester Luwin’s chambers by the Prince after he fell from the wall to break his foot. Bran was only 15 name days as he was not a strong lad but a wise one. He was not gifted to use a sword or the bow. 

“It seems you will not be traveling to the Gift on this foot lord Bran. I will let your father know, so rest as when I come back I will need to set it.” Maester Luwin said as Jon and Ser Jamie looks to the young lad laying on the table.

Jon stayed until after maester Luwin came back as Bran had fell into a deep sleep. Leaving the chamber he walks out into the halls as he sees a few ladies near as they look to him and blush as he gives a nod to walk pass them. 

He has been here for two weeks now and each day was different and exciting as he would be invited to join many others in their daily duties. Sitting in with his uncle and Robb, Sansa giving him history lessons on the North. Spending time with Bran and Rickon. Robb and Theon was most of his entertainment each day and night. Visiting with lords and their daughters and sons. Training for a few hours with Ser Jamie and keeping up with lord Tyrion and his busy schedule as he would call it.

The Stark home was full of love and laughter each day as it was very different from his own home in Kings Landing. But there was one that intrigued him as she was very hard to get close to as she was out early and back late. But soon in a few days they would spend time together in their travels as she couldn’t hide from him much longer. 

....

Jon was standing catching his breath after the match with two men when he was getting praised when he seen Arya come out from around the corner of the armory. ‘Was she watching?’ He asked himself as he seen her as she gave a nod when their eyes connected. In return he nods as he turns to speak with the other men.

Jon looked to his uncle talking to lord Roose Bolton a few hours later as they turned to look at Arya who was talking to Ramsay as Tyrion was giving Jon the information he has requested.

“My Prince, it seems lord Gendry Baratheon will not be heading to Winterfell as there is no need for him to do so at this time. I believe lord Stark is letting Roose know at this moment that there will be no betroths with lady Arya for at least a few more moons.” Tyrion said as they both were sitting at the table eating lunch as others where making conversations and enjoying their meals.

“Good. Did you find out where she is going late at night?” Jon ask as he nods to a lady who walks by them to give him a sweet smile as he sees Ramsay watching Arya as she walks away to speak to another young lord. He sees the smirk on his face as she was wearing breeches and Ramsay couldn’t take his eyes off from her arse.

“Yes,...she goes to the warm water ponds.” Tyrion said in a lower tone.

“What is she doing there?” Jon asked as he sips his ale to nod to another young lady.

“She, well...she bathes or I should say she soaks for around a hour,...then she returns to her rooms.” Tyrion said trying to not smirk on the vision he had seen because he was told to follow her and to know everything she does and who she speaks to and to get to know her personally.

“She has not been with Ramsay then or any other lord?” He asked as he looks to Tyrion with his brows raised.

“No,...she is by herself or with Nymeria and sometimes Ghost. But I did hear that since Bran broke his foot that Arya will be replacing him in Ramsay’s group beyond the Wall.” Tyrion said as Jon looks to him again and this time he has a frown across his face.

“I will speak to Robb on this,...the way he looks at Arya I am sure her brother will come to agreement they should not travel together without someone watching them closely. Put a small word in Theon’s and Robb’s ear and I can do the rest by the time we reach the Wall.” Jon said as he finished his meal to see Arya look his way as he gives a nod to her as lord Manderly’s daughter comes to his table to have a seat.

....

The Great Hall was feasting tonight as the groups were leaving in the morrow as the Hall was roaring with laughter, music, and dancing. Jon had danced with Sansa and a few ladies several times as he was enjoying himself but every time he went to ask Arya she was taken to the floor by another and several times by Ramsay. 

She was wearing a pretty light gray dress that fit her perfectly with her hair weaved into patterns on her head with small layers upon her face and two strands hanging by her ears. 

She was beautiful. He seen her walking off the floor as she went to get a drink as he slips that way as he bumps into her so call accidentally to make her turn around to look at him as he was to apologize.

“Sorry my lady,...it is a little crowded. Are you enjoying the feast?” He said with a small grin as he meets her grey eyes.

“Yes,...but I am about to call it a night.” She said with a gentle smile.

“Well, then may I have this dance before you retire?” He asked holding out his hand as she nods to take it as they walk out to the floor.

“You look very beautiful tonight.” Jon said as Arya looks into his grey eyes with a smile.

“Thank you,..,your handsome as well Prince Jon.” She told him as he took her into a slow dance as this has been the first he has ever touched her or been this close as he was enjoying every minute of it.

They both were dancing with slight glances as he glides her closely to him as the dance requires with his hand gently placed on her waist as the other held her hand. The scent from her was indulging as he engulfed it with pleasure. 

Looking down into her eyes he was not paying any attention as the another pair was staggering to close to them as they bumped into them as it caused Arya to stumble as she went completely into Jon’s arms as she was pressed against his chest.

“I am sorry Prince Jon, pardon my clumsiness.” She said as both hands were around her waist as he smiles to her.

“There is nothing to be sorry about. It seems the dance is over, will you join me in a drink and a conversation so I can seem to be occupied instead of dancing again with lord Manderly’s daughters?” Jon asked with Arya giving him a smirk.

“I could if you return the favor from the other lords that have kept me on my feet all night.” She said as they both smile to one another.

“That sounds like a good plan lets go to the table where lord Tyrion is sitting. Maybe he could shield us away from sight with his impish body and no one can find us.” He said with a smile as Arya started to laugh out loud as she held her hand to her mouth.

“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard but please let’s go.” She said with a wide smile.

Walking to the table Jon motions for Ser Jamie to step near as he does as he sits Arya at the table as she begins to speak to lord Tyrion.

“Don’t make it obvious but keep the lords and ladies away for awhile as I would like to spend some time with lady Arya without interruptions.” Jon said as Ser Jamie nods with a grin as he stands in front of the table.

Arya notices what has happened as she looks to the Prince.

“Throwing your power around I take it my Prince.” She stated as she sips her wine.

“I don’t feel like being interrupted as my feet are aching, I thought you wouldn’t mind the slight rest and perhaps lord Tyrion could entertain us with one of his stories.” Jon said as he sat beside Arya as she smiled to him.

“And since we are away from the others please call me Jon and not my Prince.” Jon asked as he sips his wine as Tyrion begins to flatter them with his tales of travels and knowledge.

.....

They were near the barns as their horses were getting ready for the travels as a few wagons came out with the prisoners as he looks to see Arya in her breeches and with her hair braided. Tying his bag to his horse he sees Ser Jamie making sure everything is ready on his own horse as Tyrion nods to him from above on the balcony.

Robb walks his way as he looks around before he speaks.

“Jon, I think it will be better if you travel in the group with Arya. Father and I spoke last night and since Bran has a broken foot he has sent Jory along with us to take over Arya’s other half of men, but she will be traveling with Ramsay. They are mostly Ramsay’s prisoners but I would feel better knowing family was closer to her when we split up beyond the Wall. And I also don’t care for the way he looks at my sister.” Robb said looking to Jon.

“I can do this as I had seen the way he looks at her myself. I will keep an eye on her.” Jon answers as he sees Arya mounting her horse.

‘I will definitely keep my eye on her.’ He tells himself with a grin as he to mounts his horse.


	4. Chapter 4

Traveling through the lands was strange as he sees the snow mounting up on trees tops, mounds of it would be piled up on the ground. Each night was colder than the night before as they would go further toward the North heading toward the Wall. 

Stars would shine bright in the black of night. The creatures of the lands would be heard as few were seen and caught for food.

Days and nights has passed and with it the sight of Arya, the true Arya without her mother making her a lady with each stare of her wicked eyes, the hard tone of her voice when ever Arya was not doing the same as Sansa.

He had watched as she treated each prisoner as a person and not that of a slave and without cruelty. Yes they were in iron cages, but she feeds them daily, supplies them with shelter from the cold weather and gives them wool blankets for warmth.

She ate food with her men not anything special so he started to do the same as he watched from a distances her daily routines. She was very different from all the other ladies he knew in the way she spoke, dressed, and her actions. 

Jon was siting with Ser Jamie and a few of his men at their camp fire when Robb came over to sit beside him. Arya was tending to the prisoners once again as she did daily before she ate or tended to her rest for the night.

“In the morrow we will head to the Wall, Jon I would like you to go with Arya to the Gift. There she will be receiving more supplies and men for the Wall. Ramsay will be with her, and I would ask you to stay close to her. She can take care of herself this I do know. It is only I don’t trust him in other ways as he might persuade my sister into an agreement of marriage or trap her into one.” Robb said looking into the fire as Ser Jamie glances toward Ramsay Bolton talking to his men then looking toward Arya as she walks over toward Robb.

“I can do this for you. Will we be taking these prisoners with us?” Jon asked before Arya got to close to hear their conversation.

“No,...they will travel with us as she will take two iron cages and an empty wagon with her. These men are thieves and orphans. Some of them want to go to Castle Black because they can not make it on their own or they have no other place to go. She is also meeting a group of men that want to go beyond the Wall as they have heard of the tales of the Long Night coming true.” Robb said as he was warming his hands by the fire.

Jon looks up as Arya sits by her brother as he wraps his arm around her.

“Have anything left to eat?” She asked Robb as Jon hands her his bowl with some stew and a piece of bread.

“I was about to bring this to you. Here is some ale to wash it down.” Jon said as Arya takes the bowl and horn to give him a gentle nod.

“Thank you Prince Jon. Robb,...make sure they eat and get to stretch their legs, and not made to piss and shit themselves before getting to the Wall. If heavy weather comes there are tents rolled up under the cages to put over the top so they don’t have to freeze.” Arya said as she takes a bite of the stew.

“I will not make them suffer you have my word sister. You be careful in the morrow. I am letting Jon go with you as he wants to see the Gift. This is his first time through the lands so take it easy on him as he is a Prince.” Robb said with a smirk as Arya rolled her eyes.

“A Prince I have to babysit.” She said sipping her ale.

“Not at all my lady,.. that is my job.” Said Ser Jamie with a small laugh.

“A Prince I may be but I am capable of taking care of myself. Tell me lady Arya,...why do you take good care of the prisoners? I would like to know why a rapist or murder has special treatment for their crime.” Jon asked as Arya turns to look at him strangely.

“They don’t. They receive fare treatment for their judgments of the crime. Certain crimes are death. In the North that is by beheaded by the one making the judgement. The Lord Commander asked for more men as my father who is the Warden of the North has granted him this by deciding which crimes of the person will live or die. One who goes out and kills for his own reasons is different from one who has killed for being robbed or trying to save himself or another.” She said with a look that gave Jon he hit a nerve so he began again.

“So how can you excuse a rape of any sort to keep his life and not be put to death?” He asked as he then took a sip of his ale watching her as she glares at him for questioning her morals of life and death.

“You answer this Prince Jon,...a stable hand of seventeen in love with a young lords daughter of sixteen name days. Forbidden correct,....but she loves him to much to marry the man her father has picked for her. So they lay together to be eventually caught by a guard as it was reported to her father,..now she is ruined, her reputation now in chaos. One word from her father and the young stable boy becomes a rapists. Should his life end because of the love they shared? Or should the known rapist that has taken three young girls by force,..beating them, raping them over and over as it turns out they may never be able to have children of their own and by the way they were only ten, eight, and the last one was nine name days. Which one lived and which one was beheaded?” She asked as the men got quite as she stares at Jon.

“So before judging me on my morals of the prisoners that I tend to,...you might need to learn the truth of their crimes. My father makes sure he knows as much as he can before he makes justice known.” Arya said as she stood up to leave the camp as she makes her way toward her tent.

Jon sat there as Robb turns to look at him with a frown.

“Vanka is the lad that will be known as a rapist,...Ira is the lady that pleaded to my father as she and a few others swore it was sensual. She was to marry a lord of forty name days and he is a very ugly smelly man. She left her home and ran away to live at the Gift. She is with child. My father could not kill a man who was in love as in his heart he felt he did not rape this lady. But he did behead the other who raped the three young girls a short few hours after he was caught.” Robb said as he seen Jon stand up to walk away as Robb watched him head in the direction of Arya’s tent.

Jon felt like an idiot for not realizing the different situations that one could be in. What if he was that young lad or even his brother. He walks to Arya’s tent as he hears her talking to someone as she swears his name in vain. 

He stops to listen as she calls him everything that a lady should never speak of,..ever. He should walk away but he wants to know who she is speaking to about him so he walks in without her permission.

There she was with her bare back facing him with Ghost and Nymeria laying near her cot. He stood frozen as she took off her breeches to slide on a long tunic and a pair of cotton bed pants to turn around to see him standing there.

“What the bloody hells are you doing in my tent?” She asked in a tone with a look of discuss.

“I am sorry,...I came here to apologize for not thinking of different reasons why one would be held for their crimes. Robb told me the rest after you left. I guess I need to think on things a little more before judging another. Please bare with me as this is new to me, things are handled differently in Kings Landing.” Jon said as he waited for her to respond to his words.

“Do you not sit in your fathers court on discussions or judgments?” She asked in a lower tone as Ghost walks over to Jon to be petted.

“I do but they are mainly of the realm, the lords, over coin, lands, allies and alliances not this type of crimes. They are settled by others unless it a masacre, raids or of war.” Jon said as he looks to Arya as she softens up a little to look at him as a human and not a arse with no feelings or compassion in his soul.

“Maybe I do need you to hang around for awhile to show you the world outside of Kings Landing. It wouldn’t hurt if you were able to meet others of different life styles then what you are use to. But you do need to know a person before you judge them,..but I will say there are some that are not worth knowing at all but it usually shows up front after you meet them a few times.” Arya said as she sat on her cot and slid under the furs.

“Well I take it as I am forgiven, so get some rest and I will speak with you in the morrow.” Jon said as he turns to walk out her tent.

“Prince Jon, next time announce yourself before entering my tent,....someone may get the wrong idea if they knew you seen me nude. I would hate for your ladies to get the wrong tales and then you would have to explain yourself to my father and brother.” She said as she blew out her candle to close her eyes.

“Yes my lady,..but it was a nice site to see but it will stay between you and me.” He said as he walked out the tent with a smile and Ghost beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

It was morning when Arya exited her tent to start her day as she walks over to the prisoners with a simple grin on her face. They were chained and sleeping in and around the iron cages with tents covering them from the light snow that fell during the night. 

Some were there for good reasons and could be put to death easily because of their crimes but some should not. But her father did agree with the lord Commander as the Wall needed many men to help to fight against what was one day coming their way.

She walks over and nudged Vanka as he opens his eyes to sit up to look at Arya.

“My lady.” He asked as he looks at her curious of her actions.

“Put this fur cloak on and say nothing.” She tells him as she unchains his feet to let him stand.

“Follow me and look at no one.” She says as he follows her to the empty wagon that was going to be used for supplies when they reach the Gift.

“Stay here and load up with these men, speak to no one. When we are ready to ride out follow those three men as they are going to the Gift with me.” She said as he looks to her strangely.

He nods and does as she said but he still is curious to why he was going with her to the gift. 

Arya walks over to Robb and announces for her men to be ready to leave in an hour as they hurried to do as she orders.

It was still dark as daybreak was still a few hours away as one of Jon’s men heard to run to his tent and wake the sleeping Prince.

“Arya, please be careful sister. The Thenns have been raiding these lands close to the Gift. Remember they keep young women for their own needs and kill and eat the rest.” Robb said as he hugs his sister tightly.

“I do know this and it is not my first time traveling to the Gift or these lands. I will be taking Vanka with me, I will give him the mark when we arrive at the Gift. So you can handle it if anyone says anything about him missing.” She said as Robb looks to her with a small smile.

“This makes how many now,....around twenty or a little more?” He asked as they see Theon coming their way.

“Twenty two to be exact and they are still there. Maybe Hot Pie will have you some mince meat pie ready, or maybe it won’t make the travels to the Wall.” She said with a wide grin.

“No,...he promised one for me don’t you dare eat it sister.” Robb said as he hugged her as she giggles in his arms.

“Arya, take this blade, keep it hid.” Theon said as Arya looks to him with a tilted head.

“Why are you giving this to me?” She asked curiously.

“To help keep you safe, many knows of your sword and knife but this one they don’t as long as it is hidden on you. Keep it in your boot, and keep it out of sight of others.” Theon said as he sees Ramsay and the rest of her group of men getting on their horses. 

“Lady Arya, Robb, Theon....did everyone sleep well?” Jon asked as he rubbed his face and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

“Aye, did you?” Asked Arya with a grin.

“Maybe a few short hours. Are we ready to head out?” He asked looking toward Arya then Robb as he seen Ramsay mounting his horse.

“Arya,....we need to go in case a storm comes.” Ramsay said as Arya waves for them to start the travels.

“Well lets go Prince Jon,...don’t get to comfortable as the Thenns can come out from anywhere in groups. It is best to tell your guards to keep a look out and not be relaxed for the next few days. We stay paired up never go into the woods alone,..for no reason do you go alone.” She said as she hugs Robb once more before walking to her horse.

“Jon,...watch over her. She speaks true about the woods. The Thenns take young women for their needs, don’t let her out of your site. And don’t let them know you are a Prince.” Robb said as Jon nods to walk away to mount his horse.

Xxxx

Jon was amazed during his travels how one part of the land was still partly green with a small sign of winter was coming with a light dusting of snow covering the ground and trees. Moving forward and deeper into the woods it changed as the snow was deep and the wind brisk against your skin. 

They have traveled all day and only stopped once for a very short time as they left in a hurry to reach another destination before dark. Ramsay was beside Arya as they both led the group as he and his men stayed in the middle to watch everything around them. 

The wind started to blow stronger as the coldness would sting your face. The clouds grew a darker grey meaning a storm was coming soon. 

“Lady Arya,... a storm is approaching. Should we not set up camp?” Asked Ser Jamie as he pulls his cloak tighter around him.

“Not yet Ser Jamie. It is not safe here. There is a cave a few miles away,....hopefully we reach in time to gather wood for a fire and before the storm arrives.” Arya said as she turns her head to look toward the woods as something got her attention.

“Ramsay,...we are being followed I believe.” She said as she acts calmly to not draw attention to anyone.

“I will take a few men and search the woods.” He said as she nods.

“Ser Jamie, ...please can I speak with you?” She asked in a lower voice as she looks his way and he moves up beside her.

“Yes Lady Arya what is it?” He asked looking around in a calm manner.

“I believe we are being followed. Ramsay went to look around with a few men. Let your men know without drawing any attention to the others.” She said as he gives her a nod.

Jon looks at Jamie as he gives a nod toward the woods. Jon knew what this meant as he slowly unsnapped his sword to be ready if needed to be.

They seen nothing nor heard anything but Arya knew these people were very good at hunting and not being seen. 

Reaching the cave as the misty rain started to fall Arya took liberty to place men with their duties of the night. 

“Ramsay I with a group of men will start first watch. You three gather wood for a fire to last the entire night and plenty of it. We need another group to watch over the horses. Jon, you and Jamie must not use your titles nor any of us so we can be careful not to draw attention as I know they are watching us.” Arya said as she brings her bag and bed roll inside the cave to place her things and to have it ready for when her time for rest came during the night.

“Fine, but I will take watch with you, so when your ready we can go and set up.” Jon said as Jamie splits up his men so they to can take turns and get rest during the stormy night that has come.

“Arkin please have enough food cooked for the others and fires ready for when they return from their watches during the night. Take him with you as he can help with your duties.” Arya said as she looks and nods to Vanka.

Xxxx

Tyrion was exploring the brothels this night as his duties were shorten as his Prince was gone to the Wall. He was instructed to find out everything he could on lady Arya. And thanks to her sister Sansa that was an easy task as he was very proud of himself.

Receiving a raven from the king today was not really a surprise but news that he was not expecting to hear. Apparently the future King Aegon has been betrothed to Arianne Martell of Dorn. After reading such news he knew that Princess Daenerys would be even more content to wed Prince Jon now than ever. 

But he knew the true feelings of Prince Jon was of the family love and not that of a future husband or any interest of the sort toward Princess Daenerys. This is one of the reasons why he decided to come to the North besides to see the rumors about beyond the Wall.

Putting all the thoughts to the side until the morrow he decides to enjoy his evening with two fine whores that look very excited to earn some coins.

Xxxx

“Ned,..I received another raven from Lord Walder Frey asking for a marriage between our families. We need to discuss this as three of our children are of age to be wed.” Catlyn said as she was brushing her hair and looking into a stained mirror.

Ned didn’t turn to look at his wife as he felt the urge to gag at the thought of having that man as family.

“He is not the only one who wants this with our children. If these rumors are true, I am afraid many marriages will be agreed upon to provide an army to be able to fight in the Long Night. He will wait just like the others.” Ned said as he removed his boots to climb into his bed.

“We do have Arya,....she would be the most reasonable one to give in marriage to receive him as our allie.” Catlyn said as she heard the grunt from her husband.

“I believe the name Frey is bountiful enough without using Arya to carry the name as well. He has daughters that need decent husbands and there are plenty of young men to help out this issue he has of baring to many children to marry off. This would also help in reducing the name Frey.” Ned said as Catlyn looks to him surprised.

“Ned,....your not suggesting Robb are you?” She asked as she to climbs into bed.

“No,...there will not be a lady of Winterfell with name of Frey in the near future. Let me take care of this as that thought is very disturbing as the one of Arya to be wed to a Frey,...that will not happen as long as I breath air.” Ned said as he rolls over to get the thought out of his mind.

Xxxx

For a few hours they sat opposite against a large tree with the wind blowing and cold rain pouring down on top of them. Fingers and faces freezing as they both were soaking wet to the bone at least it felt like it.

Soon the hard rain let up to become ice and sleet as the wind was blowing colder air as the wet furs were no longer keeping any part of them warm.

Shortly after a few men came to replace them Jon and Arya walked together to reach the cave. Both were to frozen and soaked to even have a conversation.

Arya was walking to her spot in the cave next to the stone wall where a good size fire was roaring and a pot of food ready to eat. The ground of the cave was full of men laying on their bed rolls as she noticed four bed rolls in her area next to hers.

She starts to remove her wet clothes as does Jon only keeping her tunic on as she hurries to grab and put on her cotton bed breeches as she notices Jon’s back facing her and trying to block anyone else from seeing her bare arse.

“Thank you for turning around, now your turn and I will close my eyes.” She said as he nods to hurry to do the same as she hears Jamie and a few others making their way to the fires to try and get out of their wet clothes.

After the few were settled Jon hands her a bowl of soup with a horn of ale as they sat there to eat and break the chill.

Ramsay comes walking in with a few of his men as he sees Arya. 

“It is quite out there for now. Did you see anything?” He asked as he boldly strips in front of her as she looks up toward him as he pulls down his wet breeches so she hurries to turn her head.

Jon looks at Ramsay as he stands there with a smile with his cock showing as he slides under his furs.

“No,.. we didn’t see anything either.” Jon said as he looks to Arya to nod his head to let her know Ramsay was covered.

“You do know she is the daughter of the Warden of the North and it is inappropriate to be nude in front of her?” Jamie asked in a tone.

“We have traveled together a few times,...she knows my ways. And besides if she becomes my wife she will see what she will be getting the day we marry.” Ramsay said with a smile.

“Please don’t start that nonsense again. I have not said yes to you or Gendry. And besides like I have told you before,..just because I will be made to marry does not mean I will bed the man I do marry.” She said with a grin as she sips her ale and offers Jon another horn full as he takes it.

“You know the laws Arya to marry is to bed your husband and to do your duties as a wife.” Ramsay said as he began to eat.

“Actually there are different types of marriages,..like in name only for alliances. Marriages of understandings, negotiations, mutual agreements and so on. That is why a contract is agreed upon before the betrothals are even made.” Jamie said as Jon was just listening to the conversations of the three.

“But non the less every lord is entitled to have a heir with his wife to carry on his legacy. If not there would be no reason for marriages.” Ramsay said as he poured himself some ale.

“Why did you say you haven’t agreed to Ramsay or Gendry? Is there no other suitors?” Jon asked to keep her talking on the subject.

“There are,...Gendry will inherit the Storm Lands which is farther than I want to go. But this is something I told my father I would consider because Robert Baratheon is a friend of his. Other suitors have asked but I have no interest in them if that makes any sense. And Ramsay here,..well he knows how I am and plus he lives in the North. The marriage would not be for love in no means but duty.” She said as she looks to Jon and Jamie as Ramsay was talking to another.

“If you had a choice on where you could have a home in your future and possible want to raise a family where would that be?” Jon asked as he sees Arya snuggling into her furs to lie down facing him.

“Lets see,...in the North on a decent size of land. Maybe a smaller home than Winterfell a manor perhaps. Enough land to ride on and to grow crops. A river or large pond to fish from. A cozy and comfortable home. A place where winter snows comes, spring flowers bloom. A balcony to watch the stars late at night.” She said as she had her eyes closed.

“Is there such a place in the North?” Jon asked as he to laid down to snuggle into his furs.

“Only Winterfell,...and it will never be mine.” She said as she drifts off to a sleep.

Jon watches her as she sleeps and the cave becomes quite once again. He can hear the rain start up again as he thinks about what type of place would he like to call home.

Xxxx

There was a loud yell as a few woke to look around as a scream was heard. Arya jumps from her furs as does several others when one of Jon’s guards come running into the cave as the rain had stopped.

“It is coming from the east side,..we had four of our men on that side my Prince.” The guard said as others were quickly putting on their so called dry clothes.

Ghost and Nymeria were standing beside Jon and Arya watching the movements of the others.

“Go girl.” Arya told Nymeria as she left with Ghost following her closely. Some time during the night the two wolves came back from hunting.

Grabbing torches and pairing up together with swords ready they headed out toward the loud screams crying through the freezing wet night.

Leaving some men watching the horses and the entrance of the cave others were searching for ones yelling in vain.

Jon found Arya as Jamie was close by with another man beside him as Ramsay and his group motioned he was going to go around as Jon gives a nod of understanding.

A few minutes past as no screams were heard, the night was silent except the sound of drizzles of the rain left on the trees falling down and the light whistle of the cold briskly wind. Then out of no where an over sized ax came flying through to connect inside of a mans head spitting in partially in half as he fell to the ground instantly.

Jamie turns to the sound of a twig snapping as his sword slashes with another. The young man beside him took a hit across his back after Jamie forcefully out maneuvers the savage as he quickly cuts his throat to kill the other before the other savage killed the young knight.

Walking further into the deep woods Jon and Arya looks up ahead strangely at a shape laying over a large rock. Walking closer in caution of their surroundings they come to see the object as it was a man. His limbs had been removed along with his head and his stomach ripped apart.

Arya gasped at the sight as she has only heard stories but never has seen such things done to a person. Jon touches her shoulder as he whispers to her.

“We can do nothing for him now, let’s go.” He said as she looks to him as she swallows suddenly.

Walking forward once again they heard a muffling sound as they walked observing everything when they seen at the same time a man tied to a tree as another was removing his limbs.

Looking around they did not see any other savage as they went to go toward the man torturing the guard hanging on the tree, all of a sudden there was a few more savages making their way through.


	6. Chapter 6

Arya was squatting next to Jon as she took his hand into hers as she squeezed it tightly. He looks to her as he returns the tightening as he gives a nod. He knew someone or a few were going to die.

They both went to move at the same time when Ramsay and his men came into sight and the fighting began, suddenly there were the two wolves. 

It wasn’t really a fight as the savages didn’t hear them from behind as the blades of their swords were plunged through their backs. Six savages together Ramsay, Jon and the three other men took them down swiftly along with Ghost and Nymeria.

The markings on their faces and clothing were signs these men were Thenn’s. 

Arya walks over to the man tied to the tree as she removes the cloth from his mouth when Jamie and few others look for any other danger to be lurking around as the man from her group of men pleads to her.

“Please my lady,..I beg of you. Finish this, I can not live a life this way. I will give you forgiveness if you need it.” The man said as Arya was trying hard to stop her eyes from tearing up, his two arms were gone along with one leg.

She slowly reaches for her blade as she aims toward his heart as he mumbles again for the pain to end. Arya raises her blade and runs it into his heart with watery eyes and with the man’s last breath in front of the rest standing there to hear him speak for the last time. “Thank you my lady,....you are forgiven.”

Xxxx

Sansa was in a pleasant mood Tyrion gathered as she and Jeyne Poole were giggling at the breakfast table along with a few lords daughters. He was curious to the reason why when he seen Bran and Rickon entering the Hall.

Poor Bran was in disgust lately with a broken foot as he missed yet another chance to go on the travels with Robb and Theon he thought.

He sat there eating his meal, he just listens to the young spill their curiosity and knowledge as he takes it in bit by bit. 

“Father will have to agree with a few betrothals especially with Robb and I. Mother has already said more than likely Arya will be wed to a Frey.” Sansa said with a smile and a light giggle as Jeyne joined in the amusement.

“You are likely to be wed to the Prince, I can’t wait to see the look on Lord Manderly’s daughter’s faces when it gets announced.” Replied Jeyne looking at the girls sitting at another table with other lord’s daughters.

“This only makes sense as if the Prince was indeed already in a betroth he would not have spent all that time with me. Mother thinks this as well. Princess Sansa a chance to become a Queen maybe, who knows how things will become after this war ends.” She said with a wide smile as she takes another bite of her food.

“Just to imagine all the fine things you will have and give orders to others. Mostly everyone would have to bow at your presence.” Jeyne said as they both giggled together.

Tyrion thinking to himself that all young maidens have the same dreams no matter their status. 

Xxxx

After a few more days traveling the group reached the Gift. Jon was taking in the surroundings as it looked to be a small village with nothing but farmers, smiths, and servants of the sorts.

“We will stay in the stone hut behind the stables,..it has several beds, and a place to cook our meals. You come with me please.” Arya said looking at Vanka as they walked to the forge.

He did as he was asked not saying a word as she hugged the smith then he turns to look at Vanka.

“I see you have chosen another to join us.” He said looking the man in the face.

“Yes I have,...Vanka this will be your punishment instead of the Wall. You do have a choice in the matter of course. Ira lives here, but to spend your life together I will half to have something in return from you.” Arya spoke as he instantly looks to her with curiosity when she mentioned Ira.

“Anything my lady to be with Ira.” Vanka said nervously.

With a smile Arya began to speak again. “On your hand you will be given the mark of the wolf to show your loyalty to me and house Stark. When ever I or my family calls upon you..” 

“Yes! Yes my lady. You will have my loyalty from this day until my last,..what ever you ask of me.” Vanka said in a hurry without Arya even finishing her words. She smiles to Vanka as he holds out his hand with this Arya nods for the smith to continue heating the iron symbol of house Stark which she designed to be burned into the flesh of his hand. 

Standing with his eyes closed he took the pain and held the yells of mercy to be able to join his love. After the sab and cloth was applied to his hand he was led to Ira. Arya walked away with the two in each other’s arms to head to the stone hut not knowing that the entire time Jon was watching her from afar.

Xxxx

Theon was sitting next to the fire eating his meal as the group of men told tales of the dark woods. Each night it seemed he would hear tells of the haunted castles, lands and woods near by. ‘Northern’s and tales of old. Iron Born wasn’t much different ,..it was of ships and the seas instead of land and castles.’ He told himself as Robb was telling tales in which they heard from old Nan when they were younger.

“Men and children walking the woods with skin that of bone and ice. Tearing a man’s face off with their ice teeth. Long fingers so sharp when they touch your skin it would feel like a blade slicing through. No sun for days, then moons, then it became years with the freezing snows. No foods to be found or hunted. Children were starving as the babes, mothers would smother their children in their sleep. Men would fall a sleep in their chairs and bed to be frozen like the ice that covered the lands.” Then snapping of twigs were heard with Robb stopping his tales when they all were quite to look around to find the noise.

Looking into darkness as another twig cracked in late of night. Theon with a few others that were still awake slowly moved to reach their swords without to much movements. The twigs snapping was coming closer, and closer. The few men gulped with their hands on their swords when out of nowhere Grey Wind comes into sight carrying his meal. Gasping with relief and a few slight smirks the men relaxed.

“I do believe we have had enough of old tales for one night.” Said Jory putting up his sword.

“Aye,..let’s get some rest before our turn to take watch.” Theon said as he laid there remembering the tales in which old Nan swore were true.


	7. Chapter 7

Daenerys was walking through the gardens smelling the scent of the flowers, listening to the birds sing. Margaery was close by as she came down to visit in hopes to be the future Queen. Her grandmother was persistent with what ever means necessary to make her Queen.

Rumors of Dorne was spreading among the servants but not yet written in ink. Lady Olenna was a great teacher to show Margaery the scandalous ways to get what she wants and to take matters into her own hands with seduction.

Watching Daenerys slowly pacing through the gardens with her white hair, silken skin as she glides through the scented colors Margaery watches her closely learning her sexual gaze, the way she moves her fingers gently over the tender and delicate petals of fragrance with her delicate touch. 

Daenerys is beautiful, as she catches the eyes of many men of all titles. Margaery herself has the same effect on men. She studies Daenerys every day, her walks, when she is at court, and especially whom comes to her room late at night. 

Sitting near Margaery smiles as a young handsome lord walks her way as she noticed Daenerys letting a smile escape her when suddenly she stands to bump into the handsome lord preventing him from passing her by to see Daenerys in privacy. ‘Now it is game on.’ Margaery tells herself.

Xxxx

It was a hard cold day as Arya walked into the stone hut to eat and rest. Alone and tired she ate and went to bed on her cot up in the loft. A few hours must have passed as she wakes up to men snoring in the cots near by. Rolling over trying hard to go back to sleep another noise caught her attention as she climbs from the cot wrapping her fur around herself to see what it was making her way downstairs from the loft.

Standing on the stairs she looks around. Not seeing anything she goes down to add more wood to the fire when she sees Jon sitting next to the fire.

“It is late, can you not sleep?” She asked as he puts more wood in the hearth.

“No, I was going over matters that needed my attention to send back to lord Tyrion in the morrow. How about you?” He asked as she sat near him in front of the fire.

“The snoring,.. then another noise. I suppose a few hours is better than none.” She said as she glances his way with a slight smile.

“Ah,...yay that would have been Ramsay and his lady companion of the night. Ser Jamie made them leave your presence as it was not right for the men to do such things with a lady up stairs.” Jon said looking at her as the hearth started to flicker light around her beautiful face.

“I should have guessed. This is not the first time he has done such things,” Arya says as she takes a big yawn.

“Here, I have some ale, meat and cheese. I checked on you earlier but you were asleep.” He said as he hands her the plate and horn.

“Thank you,..I took a few bites earlier. Mmm,..this is really good.” She said with a smile as she puts another piece in her mouth.

“Your skinny, and short. You need to eat more.” He said with a grin.

“I eat all the time. I just don’t grow or gain any weight. Syrio said that makes me a smaller target in swordsplay. Easier to hide if I must, harder to catch if one is heavy and big.” She replied looking into his grey eyes as he looks into hers.

“He speaks true. So tell me lady Arya,...why Ramsay as a suitor?” He asked as he takes a piece of cheese.

“Well looking at the other suitors,...they see me as a name. Stark a powerful name, honorable, loyal, trustworthy. They see the Warden of the North, blood of the First Men. Kin to the Queen. Not me as a person, a woman, a partner. Nor does Ramsay or Gendry for that matter. Besides that Ramsay is easy on the eyes, not old, nor fat. He is handsome and he has known me all my life. I don’t know much of Gendry but my father says I must meet him before we make a decision.” She said as she drinks the ale.

“Your marriage will be of convenience and not of love.” He said as he to drinks some ale.

“Love,...not a chance. And if I have my way there will be no bedding.” She said with wide eyes as Jon chuckles with that remark.

“No bedding,...how will that be?” He asked as he was curious of her answer.

“Well, see I have been talking to Old Nan. On my wedding night I will have a sleeping potion ready in the wine in the room. Surely one more cup of wine would be enjoyed. And when this so called lord husband of mine falls fast to sleep, I would need to undress him with my eyes closed. Put him in the bed. Make a small cut on myself to put a blood spot on the bed. Change my clothes and go to sleep.” She said with a wide smile.

Jon looks to her smile as he starts to laugh out loud as she takes her hand to cover his mouth so they wouldn’t wake the others.

“If you pull this off please tell me how you will continue to not bed your lord husband in the many nights to come.” He asked as she shared her furs with him as she wraps it around their backs as he throws another log into the fire.

“I would have to do this once a moon as I would know I was not with child. There is no other reason to bed a man. We would keep separate chambers of course.” She said as she takes another drink of ale.

Jon looks to her as he chuckles, never has he heard such things. 

“A lady as beautiful as you, it will be hard for you to convince a man to stay out of your bed.” Jon said in a laughing tone. He took another horn of ale, he sees Arya yawning again as she drinks more of her ale she slowly leans his way.

“Nah,...remember it is my name they marry,...not me.” She said with her eyes closed to lean against his arm, he brought her closer to him as he placed her head on his lap. He moves the strands of loose hair from her face to look at her as she sleeps.

Jon leaned back against the wooden chair with the thoughts of Arya dancing around his head. Looking at this beautiful lady sleeping on his lap next to a hearth he replayed everything she said. 

‘I will get to know you as you will me. I am attracted to you, I like your smile, your laugh. You are beautiful in my eyes. I want you to be mine Arya Stark.’ Jon thinks as he to closes his eyes while his arm lays on hers.


	8. Chapter 8

(Castle Black)

Jon was amazed reaching the Wall made of ice, it was enormous and cold. Looking up toward the briskly sky with sun dancing on the ice made it look like it was weeping.

Gazing around he noticed many men wearing black, ‘these are the Night’s Watch.’ He told himself as he sees others dressed in brown clothing. ‘They must be the workers and prisoners of the Watch.’

Men were arriving to take the supplies when he seen Robb and Theon coming closer to them. Climbing down from his horse he was introduced to many men even Lord Commander Mormont.

“My Prince, please follow me to my chambers as I have received words from lord Tyrion and the King. I will have your things put into your room.” Commander Mormont said with Jon giving a nod as he followed the Old Bear up the stairs.

Arya made sure to notice everything in her surroundings especially the whereabouts of the Prince. She knew there were many thieves and murderers here.

Knowing they would stay a few days here to rest before their next travels she goes to her room, she wanted to get the lay of the Castle’s grounds before night fall.

Xxxx

(Beyond the Wall)

Deep in the frozen tundra was a group of people making way toward Hardhome. Even though the travels were still many days to come they stopped to rest and build a fire for the night.

Digging deep into the frozen snow using sticks and rocks to break ground one heard a noise coming from the distance within the woods.

Walking away from the group he heads alone into the woods to find the noise that caught his curiosity.

He stopped to listen all around only hearing the wind with it biting his nose, ears and finger tips. He can hear the rustling of the leaves, crackling of the frozen grounds under his wet cold feet. 

Turning back toward where he came the noise was heard again. The sound was like a shrieking sound but weakened by the wind. Looking into the woods trying to see anything he suddenly felt someone near.

Slowly he turns around to be startled by icy blue eyes by a frozen man. He can’t move, no words will come out as he feels something painful in his chest. Looking down to nothing but steaming red as he feels himself falling backwards in the snow and this creature of a man standing over him. 

Xxxx

(Castle black)

Jon was in his chambers as the day was very long and confusing with the words and matters of the Lord Commander. It was very late into the night when he decided to shed his leathers to sit by the fire to let this information sink into his mind. 

In two days time they will travel beyond the Wall to see first hand if these tales spoken are true or just tales of old.

Reaching over to take his horn of ale he hears a light knock at his door as he turns to speak after he swallows a big gulp of ale. He was tired and really didn’t want any company this night.

“Come in.” He spoke in a tired voice.

He sees Ghost and then Nymeria coming through the door and suddenly there was Arya.

“Sorry, I can leave if you would like.” She spoke shyly not wanting to bother him. “But I was in the library with Sam today and found something you might like to read.” She said as he motions for her to enter and to take a seat next to him in the other wooden chair in front of the hearth.

“No,...please stay. What have you found I am curious to know since it brought you here this late into the night.” He said as he hands her a horn of ale.

Earlier in the day she had over heard many questions being asked about the old tales so she got curious herself. She found maester Aemon and Sam in the library so they began to dig for all types of answers.

“You asked earlier today about the true story and not old tales of the Long Night that had happened thousands of years ago. We all have heard many stories but not the ones that are written down from our ancestors. Your family of the Targaryen bloodline was not here with the first men but your bloodline of the Starks was,....read these and maybe this could help your father the King believe in the words that were once written long ago.” She said as she hands him a stack of old dusty papers.

“Do you believe in the words that were spoken tonight?” He asked just holding on to the papers as he looks to her for her answer.

“We will soon find out,...but after reading a few of those among other stories it seems something had happen once before. I was told of dragons flying in the sky many years ago, but I have never seen one. So were they true or just tales?” She asked him as he gave her a slight grin.

“We have the bones of dragons,..so they were once true as the tales are told. I will read these, but we will find out in a few days to see what people are speaking about beyond the Wall. In the morrow Robb said we will get things ready for our travels. This Tormund said we will be walking as wild beast and savages will take our horses. Do you think this was a jest?” He asked staring into the flames.

“I wouldn’t know, this will be the first for me to go beyond the Wall as it will be for a few of us. If so bring extra cloths for your feet to exchange them at night so your toes don’t freeze off. Tell your men the same,...and make sure you wear another layer under your leathers. I have heard stories from our uncle Benjen a few times.” She said as she leaves the chair with Nymeria besides her to walk out the door.

Jon watches her as he turns to look through the papers in his hand to start reading with Ghost laying by his side.

‘We can’t tell day from night no longer. Loud screams and cries at every turn. Many are dead with no food to be found. Ice everywhere to be seen. Our entire manor is frozen but the solar with the hearth. All the wood left is the furniture to be burnt. They are coming soon this we know to be true and with them life of man will be gone.’

Jon picks up another to begin reading it as he puts the other on his small table. ‘A year of darkness has passed and with this so has my last child Devon of 15 name days. First were my young babes with no food but water from melted ice to endure a few moons ago. I am the last of my family with my lord husband gone to fight the others.

‘At my arrival I witnessed lord Karstark frozen in his lord’s chair. Ice was hanging from his face, fingers and chair. This day I have seen mothers holding their frozen babes to their breasts. So many have perished in these past few years. One must stay by the fire to keep warm to live. Too many ran out of food to soon as nothing will grow in the darkness and frozen lands. The creatures made of ice still claims the lands and with this many more lives are at risk. Words are spreading that he will soon come to save us from the Long Night.’

‘The dead walk the lands. Beast feast upon our prey. The unthinkable have came to life. Spiders as large as horses, giants, crows of death, men, women and children walk the lands with no souls, no flesh and with black blood. Fire kills many but not all. We need more Valyrian steel.’

Jon stopped reading to rub his eyes. Putting up the letters he walks to his bed to rest for a few hours before dawn came in a short few hours. He decides to keep an open mind on what might be to come ahead.

Xxxx

(Kings Landing)

Rhaegar was in his solar looking at this beautiful woman dressed in red. She had arrived the night before and had demanded words with the King in private as he had granted her.

“You wish to speak to me, well let’s hear it.” The King said with Ser Barristan Selmy standing in the room close by the king.

“My name is Melisandre your Grace. I am sent here to help your son prepare for the Long Night to come. Your son is the Promised Prince. We need to start preparing now while there is plenty of time for everyone to take part.” She said as she watches the King stare at her curiously.

“I have heard of this and this is why I have sent men to the Wall to bring proof of such words. I had a vision that we one day would meet. You speak of my son Jon,..yes?” He asked.

“I do,....the Prince will love truly, he has already found the one he will marry. This will be the start of his strength and power. But he must choose his soul mate himself. Within her his powers grow stronger. A sword must be made of these materials and used only on the Long Night. To any other it will just be a sword but to the Prince that was Promised it will hold powers to help destroy the Night King. But it will need the maidens blood of his true love. The blood of their first union together or all is lost.” She said as the King looks to her strangely and confused.

“My King do not worry,..she will remain a maiden but the Prince will need to persuade her to consummate the marriage. When the act is over the blood needs to be smeared over the blade of the sword and then he will contain it’s power.” She said as she bows to the King to disappear in front of their eyes without another word to be said.

Xxxx

(Castle Black)

Ser Jamie hates this weather. He tells himself while he grumbles toward the library rubbing his hands together. Jon wanted to know where Arya was so he was on a mission to find the She Wolf or other words to spy on her.

He found her in a very warm room filled with books surrounding her. In another corner he seen Sam. She turns to see him.

“Ser Jamie,...where is Jon?” She asked before sitting down the book.

“Training with the men my lady. May I ask what you are doing?” He said walking closer to the warm fire.

“Well I was reading about the Thenns. Once we go beyond the wall we will be in their lands. This map over here shows some caves and other places where to take shelter from the past rangers that have traveled these parts many years ago. Some go back all the way to the first men.” She said handing Jamie the redrawn map she was working on.

“This could be useful. Have you been at this all night?” He asked looking at her as she did in deed looked like she never went to bed.

“Yes,...I will close my eyes in a few hours after I am finished. I am on the last map to make for the other men to use just in case.” She said with a big yawn.

After they were finished with the maps Jamie watched Arya go to her room and then he went to find Jon. Jon was waiting for him with Robb and Theon with talks about how to split up of the men.

“She is exhausted she was in the library all night with Sam making maps. I seen her go to her rooms to get some rest.” Jamie whispered when they seen Ramsay come into the room.

“Good to know,...I will find her later after she gets some sleep. Tyrion wrote,.. lord Bolton is being very persistent with lord Stark on a betrothal along with a few others. So you will know I sent word to lord Stark asking for her hand in marriage. But still I want no others to know just yet. My father has sent words to traveled back to Kings Landing with the proof as soon as we can,...Arya will be going with us but she doesn’t know it. This to was in the letter to lord Stark, Robb knows as well but keep it quiet as I don’t want Ramsay to get any ideas to keep Arya closer to him when we go beyond the Wall.” Jon said as Jamie nods. 

Jon looks over to see Ramsay giving him a wicked smirk. ‘Keep smiling Ramsay, she will never be yours or any other. She is mine.’ Jon spoke silently.


	9. Chapter 9

(Kings Landing)

Rhaegar was walking deep into the underground tunnels with lord Varys walking behind him closely. Dust and stench filled the air along with the darkness, the air was cold along with rodents and spider webs in every direction.

Coming to the end of the musky hall was a steel door with a very large lock. The King opened the steel door to walk through so Varys did the same being cautious of his surroundings.

“Lord Varys,...I have a task for you and it will be done here. I have a list of materials that will be needed. Make sure you gather these discreetly. You will need to find the best smith around that can work with Valyrian steel. This smith will be forging a sword that will save us in the Long Night.” The King said as he hands Varys the papers.

“Your Grace,...the rumors are true?” He asked taking the papers in hand.

“They are I am afraid. Make sure this smith will be taken care of, plenty of food and ale. Have a guard or two on the outside of the door so no one can enter beside you or me. He may need another to help,...give him what ever he needs. When the sword is complete they will be rewarded handsomely.” The King said as they left the old forge that was built by the Targaryens many years ago.

(Winterfell)

Ned was in the crypts visiting his father and brother whom died many years ago during a terrible storm.

Standing at his fathers tomb all of a sudden a gust of cold wind came through to blow out all the candles and torches. Ned stood to grab his sword when he seen a light coming from the tunnels of the old Kings.

The light was a grayish blue and with it came fog rolling toward him. He held his sword in hand to be ready as he has never seen such things.

The fog was turning around and rolling to shape a form of a man right before his wide eyes.

“The North remembers the Long Night that will come once again. The Wall must stand. Soon everything once dead will walk the lands turning everything that lives and breathing into death. The Wall must stand for survival of all that lives. The dragon and wolf must unite once again. This will end the Long Night for ever." The figure of a man spoke while Ned was listening but still in shock of what was happening before his eyes.

“Remember the Wall must stand.” The man disappears and leaves Ned alone in the darkness once more and suddenly the candles and torches relit.

“Bloody hells what has just happened?” Asked Ned looking all around the crypt.

(Castle Black)

Arya was in her room sitting in front of the fire with one of the papers from the library in her hand. She gave Jon the others but held on to this one as it reminded her of the stories that Old Nan told them years ago when they were children.

‘I lived through the times the lands were covered in ice and snow with the darkness is all that could be seen. No one was safe rich or poor, no one cared of titles or birth rights. Warmth and food was all that mattered for years. Moons would pass before a rat was even seen to be carved into a watery broth. People lived on beetles, worms any bugs found hiding in dark holes or deep under frozen grounds. I seen mothers smothering their babes when starvation and death from the dead walking was only the two things to look forward to. Men, women and children frozen next to trees, in their beds, next to cold stones of a hearth that hasn’t felt heat in many moons. Crows would feast on the frozen flesh of the dead, but they would hide in the darkness to not be captured. Men would speak of the creatures that roamed in the darkness, spiders, mammoths, giants, dogs, and the many dead that walked the lands. Now we hide and wait for he has came to bring the light back to the lands. He who is a Prince will give us hope so we can share our words to the ones that will live. He will conquer over death with no face no flesh only the hunger of killing all that lives. He will bring new life to the lands, new hope, he will bring spring and summer so the seeds will grow once again. A dragon who is a wolf. I remember the Long Night, I remember Winter is coming. I will tell the tales of my good lords family for generations so they will never forget. I am one of the last servants of House Stark and by the old gods the North will remember.’

Arya finished reading once again but the name of the person was worn off. She wonders if this person was a part of Old Nans family. Her father would say that Old Nan just told stories to scare them that they didn’t mean anything as he heard them all before when he was younger.

A knock came to the door so she answered it to see Theon on the other side.

“Hey we are going to the Free Folks gathering tonight, Robb said we could since we are heading out in the morrow. They have huge fire pits, meat and ale. Sounds like fun.” Theon said as she nods to grab her coat.

“I could use a little fun, let’s go.” She said with a smile as they walk out the door.

Xxxx

Jon was standing next to Robb with Tormund and Edd. Conversations were heard all around with laughter and loud voices. Jon thinks to himself that Tyrion is missing out as he would be a great entertainment for these men and women. 

Theon walks over to where Robb was standing and Jon sees Arya right beside him. He slowly makes his way to her side to get her attention. She looks up to give him a smile.

“Enjoying yourself I see. (Pointing to his cup.) So what are they laughing about?” She asked as Jon hands her his cup to take a drink as she does to hand it back to him.

“Tormund was telling us how a Wildling steals wives.” He said shaking his head.

“Oh,...yeah I heard this before. Apparently one woman is not enough for a man of their nature.” Arya said with a giggle.

“Why should a man settle for one woman, we can choose different men same as them with women. We take what we want here there is no need to settle for just one.” A red head lady said standing beside Arya to get warm by the fire.

“In most customs it is only one man and women joined together, a marriage. It is wrong to be with another than the one you are married to.” Jon said looking toward the red head.

“You speak of the men or women in your lands?” She asked as Arya tilts her head toward Jon waiting for his answer.

“When married both, they only have each other to be intimate with and no other.” Jon said proudly.

“What is intimate?” She asked with Arya smiling wide at Jon to continue this conversation as she was curious of his answer once again.

“Well let me see if I can explain it to you. Intimate is making love, showing one that you desire them, you want them and no other. Wanting to grow old together, have children together....” Jon was saying before Arya cut him off.

“Intimate is being plowed, having sex, or fucking.” Arya said looking to the red head.

“I see to mount one another. To mount a man doesn’t mean you love them. If I am in the mood I find a man and we fuck until we are done to find another, do you not like fucking many different men?” She asked Arya and with that Jon looks down to Arya with a smile because now it was her turn to answer.

“I don’t even want to mount one so for the thought to mount many different ones I must say no.” Arya said as she elbowed Jon as she seen his smirk before taking a drink of his ale.

“You have never laid with a man or woman?” She asked standing in front of Arya.

“No,....no I have never. And if I have any say in the matter I won’t for a very long time.” Arya said trying to look away.

“You lay with many women?” She turns to Jon asking the question with Arya looking up at him with a smirk.

“Not many, but this is my choice.” Jon said looking at them both.

“Your cute,..we can lay together and fuck all night til dawn. Come with me, I have a tent over there.” The red head said and with that Arya started to choke on her ale. Jon starts to pat her back instead of following the Wildling.

“Sorry, I am alright thank you. Hey Ramsay wait for me.” Arya said as she wanted out of this conversation.

“Hold on,..where are you going?” Jon asked holding onto Arya’s arm bending down near her ear to speak.

“Away,...I don’t want to stand between your mounting opportunities this night,...just be able to ride a horse for a short few hours in the morrow before we start are walking for days. I better go here she comes to take you to her tent.” Arya said with a laugh.

“Oh,..no you don’t. Your not leaving me alone with her. I just don’t lay with anyone.” Jon said when Ramsay walked over to Arya and so did the red head.

“Ramsay I would like you to meet oh I am sorry,..what is your name?” Jon asked as he still held Arya’s arm closely to him.

“Ygritte,...I need another drink would you come with me?” She said looking to Jon.

“Sorry but Arya and I need to go over a few things but I am sure Ramsay could do the honors better than I ever could.” Jon said with a smile with Arya looking up toward him with her mouth opened widely.

They stood there briefly before Jon drags Arya away with her chuckling along the way.

“Where are we going?” Arya asks with Jon pulling her with him.

“To my room so I don’t have to face her again. There it is warm and I have ale with no women around trying to mount me.” He said moving quickly between the people.

(Kings Landing)

Aegon was walking the halls when he sees Margery coming his way. She was wearing a light fabric dress that left little to his imagination.

“Hello my lady, I must say you are breath taking. Where are you going?” He asked letting his eyes drift toward her breast.

“My Prince,..well I was just looking for a good cup of wine or two. Would you know where I could possible put my hands around some.” She said batting her big brown eyes at the Prince.

“This I do,..would you join me to my chambers as I have plenty to go around for a few hours.” Aegon said taking her hand to wrap it around his arm.

“I will do as my Prince commands.” Margery said with a smile. ‘Grandma you have taught me so well.’

Xxxx

It was morning when Aegon awoke with his body naked as he turns over to see another beside him as naked as he. 

‘Margery Tyrell I must say we will do this again.’ He spoke silently as he rolls her over to climb on top of the lady of Thorns. 

“My Prince has an appetite I am glad to fulfill.” She said with Aegon kissing her neck in a hungry way.

“I like your performance as it makes me want more. But we must hurry before the servants come in to wake me,..but I want to see you again tonight.” He was saying when he felt her hand on his hard cock to put it into her wetness. 

“Then we must not waste no time my Prince.” She said before taking his tongue in a deep kiss.

(Castle Black)

Jon woke on the floor in front of the hearth with a head laying on his arm and a hand on his chest. He could feel her legs laying over his so he takes his hand to gentle start rubbing her back.

“Hey you,...we need to get up and be ready to start our travels.” He said in a sweet tone.

“Our last chance to sleep in a warm bed for weeks and we choose to fall asleep on a hard cold floor. You owe me Prince Jon for staying with you all night.” Arya said snuggling into his side.

“I do,..but it will have to wait for another time. Do you think she is still at my door?” He said as this caused Arya to raise her head off his arm to look toward the door.

“Well I will let you know since I am about to leave to go to my room. Surely she got the hint your not interested,...wouldn’t she?” Arya asked with a wrinkled nose and her hair a mess.

“Hope so but if she looks at you she may think you beat her to it.” He said with a grin and with that remark she had hit him in the stomach.

“Ooh,...that hurt Little Wolf.” Jon said in a sort of laughing aching way.

“Good,...meet you down stairs. Don’t forget to put extra clothing under your leathers. Cold out there is worse than what we have been traveling through.” She said as she got up to walk out of his room.


	10. Chapter 10

It has been days and the freezing storm was still upon them. Constantly wet, cold, hardly any feeling left on your face or fingers. 

The Wildlings would trap food in the day along with enough wood at times to cook a meal and dry off while taking shelter in an ice cave. 

Theon for one missed Winterfell or even Castle Black. ‘This is torture not an adventure like a few were spatting about many days ago.’ He tells himself as he shivered against an icy wall in the ground.

“Theon,...eat this, we need to keep up our strength. This weather will soon pass.” Robb said as he begins to sip on the broth with a few bits of rabbit floating around. Theon took his and ate as well, it was better than nothing since that is what they had the last few days was nothing.

“Do you think the others are doing better than we are, finding these creatures made of ice that is.” Theon asked trying to warm his hands on the small fire.

“Don’t know, this is why we have had to spilt up into four groups. But the sooner we capture one than we head back to Castle Black and then we go home.” Robb said with a slight grin looking around at the other men. 

“Aye, but we are getting closer to where the Thenn’s hunt. Just a few more days and we will be in their territory. We need to change directions or take a chance with death.” Said one of the Wildlings.

No one else spoke instead they stayed close to their fires and tried to rest while they could.

Xxxx

Edd seen an old shack with part of the roof caved in so they looked around to make sure things were safe and entered.

“Find wood, the hearth looks to be in good conditions. How is Arya’s head?” Asked Ser Jamie when Jon lays her down in front of the hearth as a few other men were starting a fire.

“She will be fine. Your leg?” Jon asked cleaning the blood from Arya’s face and head.

“Not to deep I will live. We lost twenty men in the fight all together. I have not seen Ghost or Nymeria. Jory how many are injured?” Ser Jamie asked looking at his leg then at the men making room to rest and sleep around the hearth.

“All are injured one way or another,...if you weren’t so close we all would have been dead.” Jory said wrapping some cloth around his arm.

“The She Wolf there saved you from getting your head cut off. I seen her kill several before Styr threw her into that huge rock.” Tormund said wiping the blood from his face.

“I know, her face will be bruised for some time, and I owe her once again. Jory, did Ramsay not make it out?” Asked Jon as he was covering up Arya with his extra furs.

“Last I seen him was with three other Wildlings and two of your men after the other Thenns left. It was before lady Arya was thrown into the rocks.” Jory replied as he was helping to get some food out to cook. “Here melt some snow in this pan and put this boar meat in with these potatoes and onions, that should be enough for some flavor and ease the hungry for a short few hours.” He said walking over by the hearth.

Jon put Arya on top of the fur and took another to lay on top of her. He tried to clean the blood from her face which was caused from several scrapes and then a large gash on her head. 

The Thenns were feasting on a large leg to whom they didn’t know who it belonged to but quickly the feast was interrupted when they seen Jory and Ramsay being dragged into their camp. Looking they found the other men to free them by that time the fight was on. 

Jon was looking around as he didn’t see everyone from his group. But some of these men were from Jory’s group, some ran off with several left dead.

Xxxx

They were freezing and exhausted doing everything they could to keep on moving. 

“Over here, help move these rocks.” Ygritte said as Ramsay helps to see a tunnel of a sort. “Torches are here,..light a few and follow the path.” She said as she was guiding the other men and three women into the entrance.

The path ended up in a cave with plenty of wood and food stored in the corner along with furs.

‘I picked the right one to save, this is heaven compared to the last few weeks of hell.’ Ramsay tells himself as he smiles to the red head.

“Let’s start a fire,...we can rest up here. We are safe as the entrance will be snowed over so no one will come here this night. There is dried meat and bread, some ale to. Help your self but leave some for others who may need it.” One of the Wildings said as she takes off her wet clothes to wrap her body in a warm fur to sit by the fire. 

The two guards were wide eyed as they didn’t know what to expect from these type of people.

“To lay skin to skin will warm your body faster, it will also make a good sleep to travel in the morrow. You can join me if you like.” The girl said looking to one of the guards as he strips from his freezing wet clothes to join her in the furs.

Xxxx

Nymeria and Ghost made it to the shack as they were helping to keep watch. The men were taking turns with the others sleeping as close together as they could to feel the heat from the fire. .

Arya was the closes with Jon laying next to her. Each person was touching another with space being limited due to the damage of the roof.

Arya opens her eyes to feel someone close to her and to see a hand wrapped around her under the furs. She turns her head with squinting eyes to see Jon’s head next to her. He has his leg partially on hers.

Her right shoulder is in pain along with her neck and face. Her head is pounding like never before.

She remembers what had happen. ‘Those fucking Thenns,...eating on people like it was nothing. He said he was going to fuck me hard every day, that tall one called Styr. He will die yes he will die.’ She said taking her hand to feel her head. The movement must have woke Jon because he raised up to look at her.

“How are you feeling?” He asked in a concerned voice.

“Like shit, I hurt all over and my head his pounding.” She said with a dry mouth and Jon could tell so he reached by the stones in front of the hearth to get her some water to drink.

“Take this, sip a little. I saved you some soup, well I think you can call it soup.” He said in a quiet tone not to wake the other men from their much needed sleep.

“Sounds good thank you. Styr the tall Thenn, is he dead?” She asked as he helps her to sit up to take the soup.

“No, ..he ran off shortly after he threw you into the rock. Around seven or so of them got away. We lost around twenty men.” Jon spoke as he helped to sip the soup holding the bowl to her lips.

“Ser Jamie, Jory, Ramsay, Tormund?” She asked putting her finger tips on her busted lips as it burned to sip the soup.

“They are here but not Ramsay. Jory said he ran off with a group of men before Styr threw you in the rocks. We don’t know how many exactly or if they were chasing anyone. You need to rest,..try and drink some more and lay back down. We will leave in the morrow as soon as the storm passes.” He said as she gives him back the bowl to lay down with her head on his chest.

“Your my pillow tonight, you owe me for the red head.” She mumbled off as she snuggled to his side to close her eyes.

“I gave you my furs, food and water, put you next to the warm fire and this is not enough?” He asked laying down on the furs.

“No,...if you keep me warm than I will think about it. Jon, how does my face look?” She asked not even thinking about moving from her cozy spot.

“Left side beautiful but the right will need time to heal. Manly scapes that will bruise in a few days. Your hair will cover the gash on your head. So in a few weeks you will look like you again.” He said with his eyes closed.

Xxxx

Tyrion had received words from Jon to meet him back at Kings Landing. With this news he wasted no time to get back to the warmth and more civilized world he loved. But before he left lord Stark had a scroll for the King. He knew it was about lady Arya as Jon said he had made the decision to marry the girl. 

Tyrion knew no one else in the house knew of the decision because the lords daughters and lady Sansa were talking about marriage with the Prince.

Prince Jon has been gone almost two moons now with the travels to the Wall and then beyond. The last words from the Prince had arrived just a moon ago. He knew Jamie would keep them safe but he still was concerned with no words from either of them in a moon.

Xxxx

(Kings Landing)

Margery was in her room looking in the mirror when her grandmother came to see her.

“So do you have any new events to tell my dear?” Asked Olenna who sat in a chair next to Margery as she kept on looking in the mirror.

“He thinks I have taken the moon tea, but I have not. He has bed me several times the last moon and well my blood has not came. When shall we tell the Queen?” Margery asked with a smile.

“Oh dear,...it seems the Princess of Dorne will stay a Princess. Let us wait a few more days to make sure your blood does not come. Then we will tell the Queen, hurry the wedding and one day you will be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.” Olenna said giving Margery a big kiss on her cheek and laying her hand on Margery’s stomach.

“Yes, and for Daenerys her hope will only lie on Prince Jon, or the other lords at court. She has no chance of becoming Queen.” Margery said holding hands with her grandmother.

Xxxx

Daenerys was walking into the Kings solar as he had sent for her with the Queen standing at his side. She knew this was going to be a disappointment as words of finding her a match was being spread around the castle.

“Daenerys glad you have come,..when Jon returns from the North he will have company with him. Lyanna’s niece from lord Stark. While she is here we would like you to show her the way of court. Lady Catelyn has sent us her measurements so have some dresses made up for as she is a few years younger than you. She will not be use to this weather so help her out.” The King said as Daenerys was not expecting this as she let out a relief.

“Yes your Grace,..what does she like?” She asked looking to the Queen.

“All she knows is the North. I will have a room made for her on your floor, but she is younger and my ideas may not be the best. So have several dresses made for her, and a few gowns. She may be here for a time before she heads back to the North.” Lyanna said as she smiles to Daenerys.

“Is she the only one coming back with Jon?” She asked as she was very curious to know.

“Honestly we don’t know, Jon sent words a few days before he left to go beyond the Wall. He will catch a ship from Eastwatch where Ser Davos will be meeting him. Until we receive more words from him the question stays unanswered.” The King said as he turns to look at his Queen.

“Later after we have heard from Jon we will get together and put a feast on for his return. So go and get started on the dresses for lady Arya.” The Queen said as Daenerys nods with a smile to turn and leaves the room.

‘Jon will be coming home soon, maybe he has changed his mind about us being together. This Arya is the youngest of lord Stark’s daughters at least she is not the beautiful Sansa so many talk about.’ She mumbles to herself as she walks out of the solar.

Xxxx

(Beyond the Wall)

Several days has passed since the storm of hell as they were sitting around a fire enjoying a bite to eat. Tormund, Edd, and Jon were talking about the map to which route they would travel in the morrow. 

Arya stands to walk off deeper in the woods as she had to pee without squatting with the men so close to her.

Her right side of her face was scabbed over with bruises and chapped lips. Her forehead was wind burned and she smelled of something horrible since she has not bathe over a moon.

She squats to do her business when she hears a few twigs snap near her.

“A little privacy please.” She said in a tone. But then she heard the twigs snap again but this time they were closer to her. She stands to pull up her breeches to look around the tree to see what was once a man but no more. 

Blue eyes, half a face and hardly any skin. Her eyes widen as she was in shock. It moves to her closer as she stumbles backwards to fall on the ground. She sees this creature coming toward her and out of nowhere they were at least a dozen or more. 

“Nymeria!” She yells and doing so she stands to run away from the blue eye creatures starting to come after her. But she ran the wrong way to be stopped by a cliff leading into a frozen valley.

“Nymeria!” She yells again and takes out her sword. She begins to fight the large one with the others catching up.

The two direwolves heard the call at the same time as they both jumps to their feet to head toward Arya. The men also heard the yells as they grabbed their swords and followed the two wolves.

Running as fast as they could in the deep snow they seen the creatures Arya was facing on her own. Some turned to see the men and started to attack with broken hammers, clubs, and swords.

Arya went to stab the large one that was chasing her as it done no good. Her sword came out with black ooze that smelled of death and rot. With one hard swing from his club she fell to the ground and in a second it was on top of her.

She fought with her hands and fist but it’s hand grabs her by the neck to start choking her. She uses her fingers to enter his eyes with the ooze falling out onto her face. Closing her eyes and mouth she felt it cover her face when she heard Nymeria rip its head off.

She tries to catch her breath as she rolls over to get up from the ground to start helping with the rest.

“We need only one!” Tormund yells as he crushes another.

Jon was going after their heads and arms, it took a few hits to find out what made them go down. He looks over to the side to see Arya and the others doing the same. He glances to see a few more coming from the trees.

“I have one,...here take over as I can’t see anymore with this ooze in my eyes.” Arya said as she was walking in circles than she fell to her knees.

“Tormund take over,.. Arya are you alright?” Asked Jamie with Jory next to him. He puts his hand on her shoulder to look at her but he only seen black ooze with two white spots where her eyes are suppose to be.

“No,..I can’t see,..this stuff on my face and furs smells horrible and I pissed my breeches because of those bastards. So no I am not alright!” She said trying to stand without falling down again in the heavy snow.

“She Wolf, we caught one. Now we can go back to Castle Black.” Tormund said as he was tying down the creature.

“No,..we are heading to Eastwatch. To take this one to Kings Landing. Robb and the others will need to catch one for Winterfell,..that was the plan remember?” Jon said as he was breathing hard. He and a few men were fighting others that came from the tree line as he missed what had happened a few moments ago.

“What happened to you, what in the hell is that smell?” He asked Arya wrinkling up his nose.

“Your stupid Jon!” She said tying her breeches together and leaves to walk back toward their camp and falling in the snow a few more times with her cursing along the way.

Jon looks to Ser Jamie with questioning eyes but Jamie just waves his hand.

“No need to know,...she will be fine.” Ser Jamie said looking at the dead as some movements were seen from the fallen bones.

“They need to burn or they will still crawl and choke us to death in our sleep.” Tormund said as he went to gather some wood.

Xxxx

Robb and his group of men caught up with another group along with Ramsay. Ramsay explained how the Thenns ambushed them through the night and after a few days of traveling Jon and his group saved them.

But they were split up again as he and a few others went after some Thenns who were trying to get away. 

On the ground wrapped in furs was a wight as the Night Watch calls them same as the Free Folks.

Another uncovered the face and a few men jumped back at the sight.

“Looks to be a man at one time.”

“That there is death walking the lands.”

“We must get it back to Castle Black then Winterfell. The lords must know the truth.” Robb said looking at the creature with disgust.

“Aye, it is time to head back this was the plan. Load up we walk until dark,...keep eyes out for the Thenns and any more Wights walking around. If either are seen kill them.” Said one of the Free Folks holding a long sword.

“You heard the man let’s get on with it. We still have a few hours before sun set.” Robb said as everyone started to gather their belongings.

“Robb, what about Arya?” Asked Ramsay looking to Theon and Robb.

“Arya is fine if she wasn’t then Grey Wind would tell me.” Robb finished saying and heads toward a group of men.

Xxxx

It took over a week to travel back towards the Wall. When they reached Eastwatch a ship was waiting for them. Arya looks out to the sea and she looks at the huge vessel only seeing them in books she was surprised as it was beautiful and very large.

“Are we taking that ship?” She asked pointing to the vessel when a few men made shore in a small boat.

“We are. Ser Davos works for my father and I. He stays at Dragonstone most of the time as he is our Sea Merchant. This is how Dragonstone pays for the living of the people.” Jon said waving to Ser Davos.

“You live on Dragonstone?” She asked curiously.

“I visit it but it is mine as Aegon will be King after my father. When I marry I will build my family on Dragonstone.” He said to walk off leaving Arya to look out toward the sea in wonder.

“Father sent Queens Fire I see, a bit much I would say.” Said Jon talking to Ser Davos.

“Yes well he thought it might be better than the rust buckets we sail in daily. Those are his words not mine my Prince.” Ser Davos states with a smile.

“Tormund my friend,..you Edd and the others head back to Castle Black. Let Robb know we are heading to Kings Landing and Arya is well cared for and she will be by my side. I will have her send words to lord Stark as soon as we can.” Jon said shaking the men’s hands.

“Aye,.. take care and see you in a few moons.” Tormund said as he watches Jon help Arya in the small boat.


	11. Chapter 11

Arya was soaking in a hot bath with a servant named Beth helping her wash off the filth. Her room was beautiful and the bed was so soft she could not wait to climb inside the warm furs. She even had a small hearth in her room, a table and chairs to eat her meals, a desk to write her father and a softer chair to read in front of the hearth. This room was as big as hers at Winterfell. 

Nymeria found a spot on some furs in the floor as she stayed laying down as the wolf didn’t feel at ease with the rocking of the ship.

“My lady I have found a gown you can wear, but no other breeches that will fit you until yours are cleaned and dried. But I must say they are in a horrible state. When washed they could fall apart even more to where mending will be no use.” Beth said laying down a gown on the bed.

“That is fine thank you. Did you find anything I could sleep in?” She asked Beth as she washes her legs once again.

“Yes my lady I found a shift that should fit your frame perfectly.” Beth spoke as she heard a voice calling for her from down the hall.

“You can go, and if you don’t mind I will take my meal in my room.” Arya said with a smile as Beth nods to leave the room.

It was a few hours later as Arya was laying on her bed with a book in hand. Her tray of food was half eaten but her wine was completely gone. She had fallen asleep and not heard the knock on her door.

“Arya,....Arya.” Jon spoke lightly as he peaks through the door to see Nymeria lift her head and then lay back down to shut her eyes. He glances toward the bed to see Arya asleep and a book in her hands as he walks over to where she was in the bed.

‘So beautiful you are, the way your hair curls to your face, your smile, your laugh and those beautiful eyes.’ He whispers to himself as he watches her sleep in the dancing light of the fire from her hearth. 

He didn’t want to leave but he must. He walks to the hearth to add a few more logs before blowing out the candles and taking the book away. He walks to the other side of the bed to take the covers to pull over her as he admires her toned frame under the light fabric shift. ‘I do pray to the gods you agree to be my wife,..I will make you happy and always be true and faithful to you. I will belong to you and have no other until my last breath. Sweet dreams my loves.’ He once again whispered as he covers her to leave the room quietly as he came in.

Xxxx

(Several days later) (Winterfell)

Ned was waiting outside for Robb and what men were left to return. Bran was just as excited to see the men and his brother.

Gazing out toward the gate there was a large crate in the back of the wagon. Ned knew this was to be the wight. Looking up towards Robb his son needed a bath and trim. He looked exhausted along with Theon and the others.

“Father,..we have the wight. Jon and Arya are on their way to Kings Landing. We have lost a few men and several were injured.” Robb said with Jory and Theon standing beside him.

“Jon has sent words, come inside and rest and then we will talk of the matters after you have a good meal. Everyone come eat and rest.” Ned said as he walks Robb inside the castle.

The crate was carried off into the distance were it was guarded by the guards.

(Kings Landing)

Tyrion was in the family room eating his meal when he noticed excitement from almost everyone. Even the King and Queen had smiles as today was when Prince Jon was arriving from the North.

Small talk and whispers were traveling around the room, though the servants were trying to act normal but he knew something was going on by observing the others. But it seems the news of such talk has not reached the King or Queen not yet that is until he discovers what ever is going on inside this castle.

“Lord Tyrion the scouts say the Queens Fire will arrive around noon. Make sure everything is ready to receive our guest. Lady Arya will find our lands strange so lets make it feel like home the best we can. Since you were in the North and know lady Arya I give this task to you and of course Prince Jon when he arrives.” The King said with a slight grin.

“Your Grace,...I have made some arrangements for her as Prince Jon has requested in his letters. She will be staying in the best rooms we have to offer. Though Princess Daenerys has had gowns made I to have done my duties to the Prince’s request.” Tyrion said in his lord’s voice.

“Good,..Aegon,....Princess Arianne will be arriving at the end of the week. We will announce the betrothal during the feast.” Said the King looking to his son.

When such words had left the Kings lips Tyrion seen the looks of lady Olenna and lady Margery. Aegon himself was no different as he treats all the ladies the same.

“Yes father,...we will have a grand feast. How long will lady Arya be joining us here,...and does she have any suitors?” He asked sipping his cup.

With this talk Tyrion just looks to the King.

“Not for sure but at least a moon as I will ask her to,..the Queen would like to get to know her niece.” The King said with a nod toward Tyrion.

Xxxx

Arya was sitting in front of the mirror with Beth behind her as she was attempting to style her hair. She knew what was expected of her when meeting the King and Queen. But she hated the tight corsets, fancy hairs, the curtsies and especially the dresses that had enough material to fit at least three people. 

“Lady Arya,..the weather here is much warmer than the North. I have found two gowns suitable for the day. One light blue and the other pink. Silk and satin both with some lace. Not to much for your introduction with the Graces and not overdoing it like a fancy feast. So please my lady you decide.” Beth said as she steps away to bring Arya back the dresses to look at and to make a choice of the two.

“I know your doing your duties, and if I choose...please tell me you will stay with me during my time here until I go back to my home.” Arya asked as Beth shook her head yes.

“Fine, the blue one. I see myself and I look like the maidens my sister haves at her beckon call. Will there be any time for myself and the way I like to dress?” She asked standing to get her dress on.

“I am sure Prince Jon will see to it. Just talk to him and he will let it happen. But probably not in the eyes of the royal family. Besides he has let you wear his breeches everyday on the ship.” Beth said with a smile.

Arya smiled as she dressed to walk out with Beth as they both watched the ship dock.

Jon, Jamie and Ser Davos was waiting for them along with Ghost and Nymeria. She takes a deep breath as she walks behind Jon as she grabs her nose.

“What the bloody hells is that smell?” She asked loudly making an unlady like face.

“That my lady is Kings Landing. You will get use to it. There is a wheelhouse for you to ride in along with Beth. I will ride in front but I will be there to escort you to my parents.” Jon said as he takes her hand from her nose with a slight smile.

“Your making me ride in that! It is bad enough I must wear these types of clothes, smell this shit in the air, be polite, watch my manners now this! Fine,...just bloody fine! I can’t wait until it is time to go back to the North. But don’t even think I will walk around with the ladies at court and play their games like my sister does. I am not a lady like them nor do I want to be.” Arya voiced in disgust over the smell she has engulfed.

“But you did agree to this if I remember. To be able to travel to Bravos and Dragonstone. You agreed to be a lady in every way needed. To be by my side when I need you to be, and to dance, sit, eat, anything I may ask to keep certain ladies away from me, did you not?” Jon asked walking her toward the wheelhouse.

“I did but thinking on the matter I think you have tricked me.” She said as he takes her hand to put her inside the wheelhouse.

“I did no such thing. You are helping me as I am helping you. We are both keeping the unwanted question away for a time. After a few days we will go riding, exploring, to the beach. I will eat my meals with you and do my best not to leave you alone for to long if I can help it. But with the King I can not say no and you do know this as with your own father you could never say no. Now smile, keep your hands from your face and show them all you are from the North. Strong, honorable, and mostly beautiful for all to see.” Jon said with a chuckle as Arya gave him a frown. 

“Prince Jon so far you have her in a great way to present her to your father as a betrothal. But you must tell me how you got her to agree.” Jamie asked as they both sat on their horses.

“To everyone else we look to be taken with each other. But we are not betrothed as of yet, not really. She agreed to help keep the other maidens under control as I agreed to let her travel some before she gave her lord father his answer on marriage.” Jon said with a grin.

“I see, your keeping her close so she will fall in love with you and not any other suitor,...traveling gives you two time together to have such memories to remember in a time of thinking of a suitor.” Jamie said as he chuckles.

Xxxx

Arya was looking at the streets filled with people of all status as they went on with their day. She was nervous about meeting the King and Queen. But Jon treated her like he has since they met. He has never tried to kiss her, he never made her feel less or ashamed for who she is or wanted to be. 

This was agreed between them. She was going to see Bravos and Dragonstone. They are to act like they are interested in one another so other suitors will stay at a distance. He wasn’t ready to be married and the gods knew she was in no hurry to speak to her father on the matter of her betroth.

A smile crosses her lips remembering when Jon came to her room a few nights ago.

(Past)

“I have a proposal for you to think about. Since you want to travel and not marry so soon. We as friends can agree to be in a relationship with one another while we are in Kings Landing. If you agree I will show you the Free Cities and my home....” Jon was saying when Arya interrupted when she raised off the bed.

“Yes!! But what type of relationship?” She asked with a smile.

“A close friendship, eating together, taking walks, holding hands, dancing anything a couple would do. What do you say?” He asked looking into her eyes as she thought about it.

“I don’t know how one would act in a relationship so this would be new to me. Since father wrote and said Gendry is at Kings Landing and I do not want to live with Robert Baratheon no matter what I suppose this could work. But what about your suitors?” She asked with a slight tilt with her head.

“There are several at court as I wish not to marry any of them. So this would work out great for me as well. But this stays between us and only us agree?” He asked holding out his hand.

They both agreed with wide smiles and Jon walks to the door but before he opens it he turns around to look at her to speak once again. “And this does mean you must agree to dress and act like a proper lady when ever we are in the eyes of others. But when we are alone you can be yourself.” He said as she nods in a yes motion.

(Present)

Jon was a Prince arriving and stopping at the steps in front of the King and Queen. Ser Jamie was following in steps as they both look to one another as they seen everyone wondering who was in the wheelhouse.

Ser Jamie opens the door as Jon takes a step to hold out his hand to Arya.

“Breath and smile, you look beautiful. I will stay by your side.” He said as she takes his hand to exit the carriage.

He wraps her hand around his arm as they walk up the steps to greet the royal family. He could feel Arya tighten her hand around his arm as he turns to look at her with a smile.

“Father,..mother I would like you to meet lady Arya Stark of Winterfell.” Jon said as they both bowed to the royal family.

“It is my pleasure to finally meet you lady Arya. I hope your travels were pleasant?” Rhaegar asked in a tone of a king.

“Yes,..they were your Grace. Prince Jon made sure I had everything I needed to make the journey.” She said shyly at first then she held her head up high as soon as she felt someone starring daggers at her.

“Good,...your as beautiful as my Queen. Come inside we have a light meal ready then you can rest. We will introduce you to everyone inside as the winds have picked up and a storm is coming.” The King said as everyone moved into the castle.

Jon held on to Arya’s hand as Lyanna took her other.

“I do say your father was right on how much we look alike. I will make time for us to speak in the days to come after you have rested awhile and find some comfort in the castle.” Lyanna said with a smile as Arya smiles back at her.

“I would like that very much your Grace. Jon has promised to show me everything.” She said but then caught her words.

“I mean Prince Jon.” She respoke with wide eyes.

“Good to hear. You may call him Jon to me,...but in the eyes and ears that travels these halls be cautious to words that will spread to his Grace.” She said with a wink and smile.

Arya smiles and gives a nod as Jon takes her into a dining area where foods and drinks were ready along with a few tables.

“Sit here the servants will put food on your plate and pour wine into your cup. Your doing great.” He said as he sat beside her.

“Lady Arya nice to see you again. If I may ask how was your travels beyond the Wall?” Asked Tyrion sitting next to Jon.

“Oh,..well let’s say very cold and wet my lord. But Prince Jon can fill you in on the rest of that journey. But I will say those conditions are not suited for everyone.” Arya said with a slight grin.

“Like how lady Arya?” Asked Aegon wearing a wide smile eating some meat looking at Jon and Arya.

“Like some snow banks there was as deep as lord Tyrion tall. He would be covered over and lost to us if he would have joined.” She explained as she gave Tyrion a wink with Jon and few others giving a slight chuckle.

“You traveled with the men beyond the Wall? I over heard they were gone a few moons, how did you manage, being a lady that is?” Asked Daenerys looking toward Jon as Arya glances to Daenerys.

“No different than they did. We ate, slept, all the same.” Arya responded as Jon looks to Arya to give her a nod to eat something.

“Excuse me but you are a lady. Ladies are different from men,...how did you bathe, where did you sleep and how well you know deal with other issues being out there two moons?” Daenerys asked as Arya was not expecting that question as the table got quite.

“Now I am curious to know such answer.” Said lady Margery as Arya was getting nervous and mad as she looks around the table.

She felt Jon’s hand on her leg as they both look to one another.

“That is enough Daenerys.” Jon said in a tone looking at her.

“It is fine Prince Jon. Tell me Princess Daenerys when your time is here does everyone know, do you announce when you bathe? See you melt the snow into water to clean as best as you can when you can and the other,...well that is my business and no others.” Arya said as she takes a bite to eat.

Aegon laughs and raises his cup. Rhaegar looks to Daenerys and he was not pleased with her actions.

“Sorry for that,...she always needs to be the center of attention. The same as lady Margery.” Jon said as he leaned next to her to explain.

“I can handle myself but thank you. I will say it won’t be boring with those two around here. Have I told you how much I like challenges and snobbish maidens of any title.” Arya asked with a wide grin.


	12. Chapter 12

Daenerys was furious with Arya. She knew the moment she seen Jon look into that girls eyes she had trouble on her hands. ‘Aegon is gone and now Jon to a Northerner. Rhaegar scowling me over Arya. She will pay for her insults to a Princess.’ 

Daenerys left the table after the others just to receive an ear full from the King and Queen. Leaving the King’s solar she was taking her time for Jon to come down the hall after he took Arya to her chamber.

He had laid his hand on her back with her giving a smile in return. It made Daenerys blood boil. She seen Jon walking away with a smile as he escorted Arya from the room. 

Aegon sat there with a smile of his own making comments on how lovely the lady Arya was, her features so close to the Queens. Jon would be lucky to have a Northern bride, so on and on.

All that talk going on and the imp with his devilish grin as well. She knew she had her hands full but she would stop it from going any further.

Xxxx

“We have a few hours before the small feast later. Get some rest.” Jon said as he walks inside Arya’s chambers with her.

“Wow,..this room is to much. I thought the one on the ship was grand.” She said looking all around the room.

“It is still smaller than mine if that helps.” He said sitting on her bed.

“Not really. By the way,...what am I going to wear tonight?” She asked crawling onto the bed as Jon was sitting there next to her.

“I will send Beth, she will know what to do and what time. The storm is here so keep the balcony doors closed or the room will be soaked with rain. If you need anything I am down the hall the last room on your left. But for awhile I will be with my father,..so get some rest and I will take you down for the feast.” Jon said as he covered her up with a light wrap.

“Fine,...so during the feast you will tell me who everyone is and the ones you are trying to avoid marriage with.” She said with a yawn.

“Yes and rest as the night will be long as they are during feasts. You will meet lord Gendry tonight as well. No one should bother you except Beth,..I will see you later tonight.” Jon said as she was closing her eyes and he went to the door.

Xxxx

Jon was busy all afternoon as he found a way to avoid Daenerys as Tyrion warned him a head of time. He hurried to get dress and meet Arya. He was happy to escort her to the feast, to prance her around all night on his arm. His father was pleased with his choice and gave him his permission to persuade her into a betrothal in the moons to come. 

Reaching her rooms he knocked and there she stood wearing a lace and silk lavender dress. Her hair was pulled onto the top of her head to have her neck exposed with its bareness, her lips a light shade of wetness. Her grey eyes stood out with the darkening of her black lashes. Her scent was sweet and light of honeysuckle. She was perfect.

Her breast were covered with the lace sewed into the silk but it was enough to make one look but not enough to see the pleasures underneath. 

“About time,..I am starving, let’s eat.” She said taking his arm.

“I told father we would stay a few weeks before we set sail to Bravos. He wanted us to stay longer so for now let him think he is getting his way.” Jon said walking her down the hall.

“What did he say about the wight?” She asked trying to keep up with his stride.

“He believes in the old tales of the North. But this will take time to gather the men, lords, Free Folks and others that will be affected by the wights. We have to think about the people and children that can’t fight, enough food to last through the entire winter. He has been looking into old documents concerning the First Men. The types of weapons and so on to fight a war with these creatures.” Jon said as they came to the entrance of a room holding the feast.

“I agree there is a lot to be done but it will take time, men and anyone else of age needs to learn how to fight for themselves and their families. By the way you need to find away for me to train and not expect me to stay in a dress the entire time I am here.” She said looking up toward him.

“I have already thought about it,..but not tonight as you are my guest and will enjoy the feast. Come with me we are sitting at the dais.” Jon said as he escorts her to the table with Daenerys glaring at them both.

Xxxx

(Winterfell)

Robb was at the table listening to Sansa talk about the duties of a lord. ‘Like she would know all their duties. I don’t even know all my duties as of yet.’ He thinks to himself when Bran comes to sit beside him.

“Robb was it truly bad beyond the Wall?” He asked leaning into his brother.

“Sometimes,..the weather was the worst. No heat, no food. Danger everywhere. But there were parts out there that were really amazing all covered in thick sheets of ice.” Robb said looking to his brother.

“The wight,..was it hard to capture?” He asked eating some food.

“In a way yes,...a few died because of the wights and the Thenns.” Robb replied with a weak smile.

“Jory said Arya caught a fever, and she was worked over especially her face, a gash on her head, but then they found a shack with part of a roof and she broke her fever. He said Prince Jon never left her side. I heard him tell father of the Thenns that attacked them,..he said Jon came and rescued them before they were eaten alive.” Bran said with wide eyes and curious of the situation going on beyond the Wall.

“Aye,...I heard the same but I was not with them. But they are fine now and the wight is heavily guarded.” Robb said to comfort his brother from ease dropping earlier that day.

(Kings Landing)

The King and Queen watched as Jon was escorting Arya into the Hall. Many eyes were upon them. He turns to the Queen with a proud smile as she gave him one in return.

“He looks different, ... happy I must say.” The King had whispered into his wife’s ear.

“Yes, I do agree. But we must not rush this, he has asked for time and I would like for him to have it.” Lyanna said looking at her husband.

“He will have it my love.” Rhaegar said then turn to look at the two once more as he sees Jon walking up to the dias with a gentle smile same with Arya.

Arya was looking around the large room to see the fine jewels, expensive clothing, fake smiles, and the worse of it all the mummers of the night. 

“Relax,...I won’t leave your side.” Jon said leaning in toward her ear.

“Well let’s hope no one else here wants to know how I deal with my moons blood like earlier. What was your aunts deal anyways?” Arya asked as she sees Daenerys walking into the room to watch her sit right beside the Queen.

Jon was surprised she spoke of such a thing that he had turned a light shade of red before he could speak.

“That I have no answer, but I don’t even want to know. There are many other things we can talk about.” Jon said not looking at her. “We can go into town in the morrow if you like or go riding, see the gardens, or even spend time at the beach. What would you like to do?” He asked as he sees the King standing to give his speech before the feast starts.

“Lords and Ladies I would like to welcome Lady Arya Stark of Winterfell to the capital. She is Warden of the North Ned Starks youngest daughter. (Everyone applauded. Jon stood and took her hand for her to do the same and then returned to their seats.) This is her first time in Kings Landing so make sure you welcome her to our home.” The King said and raised a glass to honor her appearance.

Daenerys was watching as she seen Jon take her hand to stand with Arya. It made her boil inside. He avoided her all day but he could not at the feast.’ She spoke deep in her mind.

“Lady Arya, you will find others here that would do and say much of anything to be noticed and to receive Prince Jon’s attention. Many ladies in this room alone want to be the next Princess so be prepared to be put on the spot without notice.” Tyrion said as he was eating his meal.

“A challenge? I am from the North,...we are challenged every day lord Tyrion. Let the hags bring it on.” She said with a smile.

“I like you very much lady Arya.” Tyrion said with a wide smile.

Xxxx

Jon took Arya to the floor to meet the lords and ladies. During this time he would excuse them both to dance with her not giving another a chance to take her away. He was at her side all through the night. The King and Queen seen and they were not the only ones to observe the Prince’s possession of Arya. Both would laugh and smile, dance and visit. It seemed like nothing could bring the two apart.

Daenerys walks out on the dance floor to interrupt the dance and sweet smiles of Arya as Jon was talking closely in her ear. Jon feels a tap on his shoulder as he turns to see Daenerys standing at his side.

“Prince Jon I do believe you owe me and the other ladies of the court your attention. So I ask you for this dance.” She said as Jon still held his hand on Arya’s waist.

“I am sorry Daenerys but I will not leave Arya’s side this night. She knows of no one here and I promised her the entire night of my company.” Jon said as he excused himself and took Arya with him.

Arya was walking by his side as she looks to see Daenerys madder than a winters storm.

“What was that about? Be honest with me Jon.” Arya said as they reached the dias after being on the floor for hours.

“She wants to be my wife.” Jon said as he pours them a drink.

“But she is your aunt,...oh but your both Targaryens.” She said looking at Jon.

“I don’t love her as a man should in a wife, only as my aunt, or family. But that doesn’t matter to her. She is very persistent and try’s her hardest to persuade me in many ways to get me to agree in a marriage proposal with her. But it won’t happen.” Jon said as his mood went to happy to sullen in a hurry.

“So Daenerys and Ramsay are the same in trying very hard to get what they want. Let this not spoil the fun we were having this night. Hey look at me,...This a huge castle we can go and explore the rooms or hey where are the dragon skulls?” She asked with some excitement.

“Follow me and I will take you.” Jon said as he started to smile once more. She took his hand and they both left the feast with Ser Jamie following them from a distance. 

Xxxx

Jon was up and walking into the breakfast room with his father already there. He and Arya was up until almost dawn.

“Did you enjoy the feast last night?” Rhaegar asked as he was taking a sip.

“Yes we did very much father. Beth,..let Arya sleep a few more hours before you go up. Tell her we will have lunch together and have her dressed and ready for town.” Jon said with a smile.

“Yes Prince Jon.” Beth said and she hurried out of the room.

“Father I would like to take Arya to Bravos and Dragonstone before she heads back to Winterfell. I would like her to get to know me as a man and not a Prince.” Jon said looking to his father.

Rhaegar chews on his food thinking about what the red woman told him. Jon was nothing like Aegon but more like himself when it came to affections and love for a woman.

“I have no problem with this but I will make the arrangements. But can you stay a week or two for your mothers sake?” He asked as Jon gives a nod and a grin.

Xxxx

Arya woke to a headache and sore feet. She rolls over as her room was still dark with a tray of food on her table. She lays there to bring the covers over her head once again. She hears her door open so peaks from the covers to see who it was standing near here bed.

“Morning lady Arya. Ready for your bath?” Beth asks politely.

“No,..I think I am dead. My head and feet are killing me. I don’t think I can move from this bed. Put me out of my misery Beth,...I will give you anything.” Arya said under the covers.

Beth smiles as she leaves the room to hear Arya moaning in misery. Beth sees Jon coming from his fathers solar with lord Tyrion and Aegon.

“Prince Jon a word please.” She said sweetly.

“Yes what is it?” He asked looking art the young girl.

“Lady Arya is well in a way but not really. She says she feels dead and wants to be put out of her misery.” Beth said with a slight grin.

“Go and get maester Duncan and I will be with Arya.” He said with a slight grin. He knew she would be hung over as they shared a lot of wine together last night and early this morning. He could not help himself but smile with a silent laugh behind it.

Walking into her room it was dark. She was covered and moaning. He went to sit on the bed to pull the covers off from her head to see a mess of hair and a very hung over Arya.

“Go away stupid. You did this.” She said with one eye opened.

“No,..this is your fault. I am bigger and have more practice of drinking harbor wine. Look at me.” He said as he moves her long hair from her face.

“Put me out of my misery please Jon. My head, feet,..my...” Was all she said as she sat up in a hurry to toss everything in her stomach on Jon’s chest and lap.

“Arya! Here no more wait for a...” Jon was stopped as she did it again.

“A Pot.” He finished saying as the maester and Beth was walking into the room. 

“I feel better now.” She said as she laid back down on the bed. Jon stood to see the maester and Beth trying to hide the smirks they had on their faces.

“She needs a bath and so do I, again.” He said walking out of her room but before he was able to close her door she spoke again. “This is your fault Jon!”


	13. Chapter 13

Jon was watching Arya from a distance, she and Gendry were out taking a walk in the gardens. They would laugh, smile and hold a conversation he noticed. He was jealous and didn’t like it. But he knew she was to accompany him this day. 

“She is very lovely I do say. So are you going to marry her dear brother?” Aegon asked standing next to Jon. 

“We will see,..how about you? Words are told of you and lady Margaery. But the announcement will be held of your betrothal to Princess Arianna, or have you decided differently?” Jon asked as the two walk away from the hidden spot near the garden.

“Father insist with Arianna, but Margaery is a delight to say the least. She is no different from the rest of the ladies at court. She has tried to play a game on me but it did not work out the way she wanted it to,..not by far.” Aegon said looking toward the ground.

“What has happened?” Jon asked in a curious way.

“She didn’t drink the moon tea after our times together. So it has been prepared in her foods and drinks. Two days ago the servant told me she has her moon blood so she is not with child. Varys over heard with the lady of Thorns on how to trap me into a marriage with the Tyrell’s.” Aegon said shaking his head as did Jon.

“Is Arya the same way?” Asked Aegon looking to Jon.

“No she is not. Nothing even close has happened between us,...we are close friends for now. But in time I would like that to change.” Jon said with a grin as Aegon bumps into his brother with a smile.

Xxxx

The next day Arya woke up early as she wanted to go riding. She had Beth to pick out her clothes so she hurried to get dress and head down the hall to Jon’s rooms. She didn’t even knock when walking through his door she steps quietly to his bed to find the Prince still sleeping.

“Jon,...Jon wake up and get dress.” She said as she shook him awake to look at her with shock.

“Why are you in my chambers this early,....and why are you wearing breeches?” He asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Lets go riding, don’t make me walk around with those fools today. Lets go and have some fun. Get up and here get dressed.” She said throwing some clothes his way.

“We can’t I need to meet with my father first thing, then training in the yard, court after that,...I have things to do.” He said laying back down.

“Fine. The last three days you have been to busy to be with me lets see who you can find to be your get away next time you need one because I won’t be her.” She said walking to his door.

“Yes you will. We have a deal and we leave in six days so you will be there when I need you.” He said as he hears her mumbling out the door.

“We will see about that Jon Targaryen.” Arya got the last words in before the door shut.

Jon laid in bed as dawn just broke. He could not miss the meeting with his father or even court with the lords today. She would have to wait a little longer for his attention. Getting out of bed and dressed he walks in the hall to have some food to see Arya laughing with lord Gendry. Jon walks to the table to have a seat to see Arya was still wearing her breeches.

“Lady Arya what are your plans for the day?” The King asked with a few ladies and Daenerys walking into the room to join them.

“Lord Gendry and I are going riding, then into the city. I would like to look around to take back a few gifts to my family your Grace.” She said sweetly to the King and not looking at Jon with him starring at her and Gendry. Aegon seen the look Jon was giving the poor man and then he interrupts the conversation.

“Maybe Jon could join you both for awhile.” Aegon said looking toward Arya.

“That won’t be necessary as he has informed me of his busy schedule for the day. So I must ask one or all of you ladies to entertain Prince Jon for lunch and dinner. I do believe he would very much enjoy your company.” Arya said looking to Jon with a wide smile.

Aegon stopped moving to see Jon with his mouth held opened. Tyrion was trying to hide his smirk same as Ser Jamie.

“I will make sure Prince Jon is well taken care of lady Arya,..you enjoy your day with lord Gendry.” Said Daenerys with a wide smile.

“Thank you Princess Daenerys and I will. Are you ready lord Gendry?” Arya asked as they both left the room.

“Lady Arya,.. you are my responsibility until we reach Winterfell so I will be sending Ser Jamie with you until your return. He will remain by your side the entire day.” Jon said with a smirk toward Arya.

“That will be good Ser Jamie. Do as Prince Jon has asked. Let no harm come to lady Arya and I will not have to face the Warden of the North. Everyone knows the great Eddard Stark would have my head if anything was to happen to his daughter. Jon give her enough coins to enjoy her day.” The King said as Jon stood to walk over to Arya along with Ser Jamie.

He was not smiling when giving her the pouch of coins but he was looking straight into her grey eyes as she was him.

“Thank you Prince Jon my father will repay you for every coin I spend and yes please have a wonderful day.” She said with a smile as Ser Jamie looks up toward the ceiling as Jon was doing his best to stay calm.

“You to my lady and I will be seeing you for dinner, Beth will have your bath and clothes ready. Ser Jamie make sure lady Arya is returned back to the castle in time to have dinner with the family.” Jon said with a slight grin as he turns to head back to the table.

Xxxx

Arya was enjoying herself she really was but it was not the same without Jon. Gendry is very attractive, tall and muscular but he was different. Not in a bad way nothing of the sort but different. 

“Lady Arya so are fathers are friends I have been told. My father has told many stories about how they grew up together and much more. It is a shame they didn’t remain close after all these years.” Gendry said as she was looking at some carvings made of stone and marble.

“How close can one remain with one in the North and the other in the South? They both had different lives to live and with my father as the Warden of the North well that is a huge responsibility and a lot of lords to look after and the land.. The North is huge compared to the Storm Lands.” Arya said with Jamie picking up on the conversation discreetly.

“If your aunt Lyanna would have married my father we would of been cousins instead of you and Prince Jon. Who knows how things would be different.” Gendry said as Arya stopped to look at him as she was lost in the conversation.

“What? Wait,...your father is still in love with my aunt?” She asked with a tilt of her head.

“He will always love your aunt. My mother married my father to give me a name but died giving birth to me after my father was denied Lyanna’s hand in marriage.” He told Arya looking into her eyes with pity.

“Your father was denied my aunts hand because Robert already had another with child when he seen her. She was already in love with Rhaegar. Robert never had the chance with my aunt. And now she is Queen of the seven Kingdoms, very happy with her life and loves her husband the King with her very soul. No one can take that from her or them.” She said as she started to walk again.

“No one is trying to take anything what I am trying to say is that maybe we should agree to marry to unite our houses as our fathers wanted to do long ago.” Gendry said not to notice Jamie being closer to hearing everything that was being said between the two.

“My father will say who I am to marry when the time is right not I. Beside your not the only suitor to consider in the matter. But if you are wanting a Stark to marry there is my sister Sansa. She is very much a lady and beautiful. “ Arya said as Jamie interrupts to tell them it was time to return to the castle.

There were close to the gates when Arya stops to ask Gendry another question as she was curious of the answer. 

“Lord Gendry why marry me tell me.” She said standing there waiting for the answer.

“The North is huge, along with it your name holds claims to the Vale, Riverrun of the First Men. Who would not want to marry a Stark?” He said. She starts walking again thinking it was the same answer Ramsay gave her along with three others. 

‘I will never marry for love only duty.’ She tells herself.

Jamie heard it all as he sees this had upset Arya as she thinks she is wanted only for her name and bloodline. But he knew of one that loves her for herself and nothing more.

Xxxx

Jon was in his room soaking in a hot tub he has had an exhausting day. In the morrow he has plans to take Arya to a cove near the beach which he has all ready ordered the servants to have it prepared by the morrow. 

Thoughts wandering away of the morrow he didn’t hear anyone come into his room. Opening his eyes he was startled to see Dany sitting in a chair next to him.

“Why are you in my rooms Dany?” He ask sitting up straight in the tub.

“To talk. I would like for you to reconsider your choice in a bride.” She said with her hand playing in the very warm water next to Jon’s chest.

“I have not made a choice yet to be announced or shall I until my mind is made up. So you can leave my chambers before someone gets the wrong idea.” He said as he stood to dry himself off. Dany was looking every inch of his gorgeous hard build body over. His muscles were thick through his legs, arms, back and torso. He was perfect in every way a man could be especial his man hood.

“Jon we could make this work. Don’t make me marry another and be sent away. You can have many lovers as you please. I want to live in one of our homes.” She said walking toward him.

“We will talk later now you must go like I said.” Jon said when he heard his door open to see Arya and Jamie standing at the door.

Jon was standing there nude with Dany in front of him with her hands on his chest. He could see Arya’s eyes widen same with Jamie before those both stepped out of the room and closed the door.

“Bloody hells,...go Dany go now.” He said as he hurried to dress for dinner.

Xxxx

They both stood outside the door with Jamie looking at Arya as he was stumped for words.

“Let Prince Jon know I will see my way to dinner and to take his time with what ever that was.” She said as she turns to walk away.

“Lady Arya I am sure it was nothing as it looked,...I know it wasn’t what it looked like.” He said walking toward her.

“If it is or isn’t still no concern of mine. I will see you downstairs Ser Jamie.” She said turning around and walking away remembering the sight of a nude backside of the Prince.

It was a few minutes before Daenerys walks from the room than shortly after was Jon.

“It wasn’t as it looked I promise you. Where is Arya?” He asked walking toward her rooms.

“Already in the Hall. She said she would meet you there.” Jamie said with a smirk.

Xxxx

Jon walks into the Hall to an empty seat besides Dany. Looking around he sees Arya laughing with his mother. He walks in to give her a nod as she returns. Lyanna was introducing Arya to a few ladies and lords that arrived this morning.

Jon takes the seat next to father leaving the the seat empty next to Dany for Arya. They finally walk their way back to the dias as Jon stands to pull her seat out to join them.

“To let you know it was not as it looked. I was bathing when she came to my room unannounced.” Jon said taking a sip of wine.

“Let us not speak of the things I not need to know about. This does not concern me in any way.” She said looking up to him as he gives her a nod.

“Lady Arya did you enjoy the city?” Daenerys asked with a sheepish grin.

“ i did Princess Daenerys. I also bought a few things to take back to my family.” Arya said before taking a bite of her food.

“Tell me how was it to be around all the filth and low borns swarming the streets in the city?” Asked Daenerys still wearing a smirk on her face.

“To be honest not much different from the high born snobs sitting in this Hall. Yes you have clean water to bathe, food already prepared for the entire day. Hell you have ones to wash your hair and arses. The only difference between you and them are the conditions your born in along with coins they give you. Tell me Daenerys with out the King and his coin how could you live? Spreading your legs like a brooding mare!” She said when the table went quiet. 

Tyrion held his mouth open, Jon chocked on his drink, Aegon was in shock, Margaery looked horrified, Lyanna was trying not to show her grin, and the King looks straight at her with wide eyes.

“Arya my loves come with me. Please excuse us Rhaegar I think we need some air.” Lyanna said as the King looks at Daenerys to let her know that it was enough.

He has heard and seen what Margaery and Daenerys has been doing to Arya. He knew it was a matter of time before she blew and she did. It was the same thing Lyanna had done twenty two years ago.

“Daenerys one more word from you and I will put you on the next ship to join our brother. Do you understand what I am saying?” He was at the point of yelling as the complete Hall was still in silence.

“Yes your Grace.” Was the only thing she said.

“Jon go to your mother and take Arya to her rooms. I will send you two your dinner. Let her know I will want to speak to her in my solar in the morrow.” The King said as Jon leaves the Hall. 

Jon walks out to the balcony where he hears the two speaking so he listens before he interrupts their conversation.

“Arya my loves,..I went through the same as you when I married Rhaegar. They are jealous of your relationship with Jon, these ladies are raised in luxury and no needs. You and I were raised in the North. We don’t judge like most nobles. But I know you have held your tongue a long time and she did deserve what she got. But we can not show them they can get to us in this way. Be strong, smart, out wit them at their on game. You can do this I know because I did.” Lyanna said as she gives Arya a deep hug.

“It was just to much, everyday always something. I am sorry for my actions I will apologize to the King, I will I promise.” She said with her hands wrapped Lyanna.

“Arya,...sorry mother but we are to go to your rooms, you are to see my father in the morrow.” Jon said as Arya nods her head.

“I will send plenty of tarts up for you also so it won’t be to bad.” Lyanna said with a grin.

“Thank you aunt Lyanna.” She said walking to Jon.

‘Oh Ned you are right, she is exactly like me.’ Lyanna said as she turns to walk back into a silent Hall.


	14. Chapter 14

(Kings Landing)

Jon was trying to sleep but the last few days were heavy on his mind and it all began three nights ago when his Little Wolf had an outburst. He would never had imagine words of such would come from that pretty little mouth especially in front of the King. 

When he took her to his father the next morning her punishment was to stay away from court for three days. That would have crushed any other ladies dreams but no not her, she gives a smile and a quick nod. He swore he seen a grin on his fathers face but he wasn’t sure because then he was to be by her side for those three days.

They could go and do what ever the King said as long it was away from court. Tyrion, Jamie, and his mother was around through out the day but not really anyone else but the servants. 

Lying on his bed thinking about it his father did not punish Arya at all,..not one bit. For three days she was happy laughing, smiling enjoying every minute of it as he was watching her near the cove splashing in the small waves. When they went riding to see the waterfall, exploring the city, talking to the low borns or as she calls them the towns people. 

He enjoyed all of it himself. Seeing her in the wet shift snugged to her perfect frame with her long dark hair laying upon her face. When they went under the waterfall he put her on his back to feel her wet shift and body against his. He can still feel her small but strong arms wrapped around him. Latter that same day he made a fire to enjoy a small lunch Beth had put together. They had one wrap to share to put around each other until they were dried enough to put their clothes on. 

“Jon thank you for showing me this place it is so beautiful, I am glad it was you and no one else.” She said with a sweet smile. He wanted to kiss her then and there but didn’t. Jamie told him about the conversation she and Gendry had and he was not going to make the same mistake as to force her, trick her or make her think it is because of her name. ‘I want her to fall in love with me and only me.’

Earlier today they were in town when her horse was missing. To be able to ride back to the castle with her sitting in front of him with his arms wrapped around her and she was leaning against his chest was perfect. Her scent drives him crazy each time he is near her. “Jon I do wish we can do this again.” She said lazily looking up from his chest. ‘In deed we will Little Wolf in deed we will.’

Turning over onto his back closing his eyes all he can see is her. Wanting her near him every moment. To smell her, feel her soft skin against his. To taste her sweet lips. ‘One day I will have her.’ He tells himself again and again.

Xxxx

Margaery and Daenerys were in court with a few other ladies when Arya came walking by with Ser Jamie. 

“Ignore them lady Arya.” Ser Jamie replies after he sees them walking their way.

“Lady Arya come and join us, please.” Dany said with a smile. Arya returns the smile to accept the invite and follows them.

Taking her seat next to the ladies she just listens to them talk about the different young lords, their amount of coins and such. They go as far to point out servants who were caught sneaking out of lords room to make sure the young girl was embarrassed. 

“There she is that one said lord Gendry is a man full grown. Took her twice in the same night.” Margaery said with them all giggly.

“Well I know for a fact that Prince Jon is well in deed. I went to talk to him as he was bathing. Ladies he is one hung man.” Dany said as she looks to Arya.

“Ladies, Princess Daenerys good day, may I join you?” Princess Arianna asked as she sat besides Arya.

“Yes please,..come and join us we were just talking about the lords and servants.” Another lady said with a smile.

Arianna leans next to Arya to speak so no one can hear them.

“I heard you have had some trouble from a few here, don’t speak just listen. Aegon has told me all about it. Tonight is our announcement and these things can be so boring. But we must go,...Daenerys wants Prince Jon to marry her and Margaery wants Aegon. We won’t let that happen okay?” Arianna said with them both giving a nod to one another.

“What are you two talking about?” Margaery asked with her perfect self.

“Nothing to speak of what of you two?” Arianna asked as she held Arya’s hand.

Leaving the small gathering Arya was so annoyed she went to see the maester. Jamie was hoping she wasn’t sick so he asked Tyrion to go meet up with her as he had to be with the Prince.

He was walking down the hall to see Arya coming out of the maesters chambers with a wide grin.

“Lady Arya are you unwell?” He asked concerned.

“Lord Tyrion no I am fine, just an upset stomach.” She said rushing by him in a hurry.

“Lady Arya,..lady Arya!” Tyrion raised his voice but she was gone. ‘What was that all about I wonder.’ Tyrion said as he left the halls.

Xxxx

“Arya hurry up. Why are you late getting ready?” Asked Jon waiting outside her door.

“Beth hurry fasten my dress before he opens the door. Do you have the light scented cloth I asked for earlier?” Arya asked with Jon being inpatient at the door.

“Yes my lady it matches your dress. I also have sent the Queen and Princess Arianna theirs as well with your message. You look beautiful I must say my lady.” Beth said with a smile.

“Thank you,..let him in before he causes a scene.” Arya said putting on her slippers.

“What are you doing ohh,...you look very beautiful lady Stark. May I have your hand?” He said with a grin to take Arya’s hand to walk out the door.

“Oh here I think you should have this cloth it matches mine. See,..lets put it in your pocket so I know you have it.” She said as they stopped with Arya placing the matching cloth in his front pocket.

“It smells like you,..your scent. So you know this belongs to me.” He said looking down to her.

“Yes stupid,..it belongs to you. You can use it for whatever but it is black and grey with a direwolfe stitched on it. I had it made to match this dress.” She said as they began to walk toward the Great Hall once again.

Xxxx

The King walks into the Great Hall to have a seat with the Queen. Everyone takes their seats. The dias is full this night same as the Great Hall. Next to the King is Daenerys’s, Jon, Arya and then lord Tyrion. A few more pass him. Next to the Queen is Aegon, Arianna, Margaery and lady Olenna with a few more pass her.

The King stands to began his announcements. During the middle he has the two betrothed to stand.

“Tonight it is my great honor to announce Prince Aegon to wed Princess Arianna.” (everyone applaud and shortly after there was a squeaking sound heard next to the King.) Rhaegar try’s not to turn his head to finish his announcement.

“Let the feast begin!” He said when there was another heard beside Arianna.

Eating his meal Jon started to sniff and began to wrinkle his nose. Arya was talking to Tyrion not really paying attention when all of a sudden there was a loud long tune echoing from under some ones arse. Then came another with a long tune of a high pitch.

Everyone noticed when the King looked at Daenerys and Princess Arianna looks to Margaery.

Jon almost gags along with the King and Queen, Arya grabs her cloth casually to place it over her nose. Jon grabs his immediately along with Arianna and the Queen. Margaery is red as an apple with her head hung down knowing they can not leave the feast. 

Daenerys stares only at her food when a squeak, squeak, squeak exits her arse to get the whiff of what smells like rotten eggs held in the hot sun. 

The King holds his hand to his nose while the Queen holds the cloth that Arya sent to her as a gift.

“Margaery what the hell did you eat today?” Asked Aegon looking pass Arianna. She would not even look at Aegon or her grandmother for she was to embarrassed.

Then Jon sees Arya not only covering her nose but her face when a long squealing noise was heard she turned sideways to hide her laughing into Tyrion’s shoulder.

The smell was so bad the King speaks loud enough.

“Daenerys, Margaery go now!” 

Arianna looks past everyone to see Jon checking on Arya to notice she had tears in her eyes. ‘Good one She Wolf.’ She tells herself before she starts to giggle next to Aegon. ‘Revenge is so smelly.’

“Hey you can breath now. Thank the Gods they both left.” Jon said replacing his cloth.

“Aegon, Princess Arianna please accept my apologies on this matter.” The King was saying when Arianna speaks up.

“Your Grace these things just happen, no apologies needed.” She said drying her eyes from laughter with the cloth Arya had sent to her chambers.

“The Queen noticed the cloth Arianna was holding was made the same as hers and quickly she turns to look at Arya with a smile from the seven hells on her face. ‘Your good my little wolf.’

“It was a good thing you had these cloths made or it would of been worse.” Jon said into Arya’s ear.

“It was a good thing, you never know what can happen during a feast.” Arya said with a smirk.

Xxxx

Daenerys walks into the hall to eat with the family hoping no one would talk about last night. She was still embarrassed over the events that occurred.

“Princess Daenerys would you like some eggs? Arya asked with a smile. 

Dany looks toward her to see that grin to also hear the chuckles from Jon, Aegon and Arianna.

“No thank you lady Arya,...by the way when do you head back to Winterfell?” She asked in a tone.

“When ever Prince Jon says,...he holds my destination in his hands.” Arya said then puts a berry in her mouth with another smirk.

“We leave in two days.” Jon says looking around the table.

“Will you be back for the wedding brother?” Aegon asked.

“Yes.” 

“How about you Arya?” Arianna asked kindly.

“I don’t think so. I have things to deal with at home.” She said avoiding Jon’s eyes from across the table.

“Well you are welcomed if you change your mind.” Aegon said looking to Jon.


	15. Chapter 15

(Bravos)

Arya was amazed with the sight before her. Jon was standing next to her explaining the Free City. 

“We will stay a few days here. Ser Davos has some crates to load to take to Dragonstone. But do not wander off by yourself this place has many thieves, rapist and murders running around in the mix of the city. Here everyone is welcomed.” Jon said holding Arya’s hand to get off the ship.

The streets were so crowded, the air smelled of salt, fish and the sea. Loud yells being heard in every direction. They walked passed a building where Arya looks to see a lady half way dressed rubbing a mans crotch. Then another with her face painted and her breast were nearly hanging out.

“Why do they look like that?” She asked as Jon tugs on her arm to lead her away from the women trying to call Arya back their way.

“This is a brothel my lady. Not a place for you.” Tyrion said looking back at a few of the women.

“Winterfell’s brothel’s don’t look like these places. Lord Tyrion are they the same?” She asked looking all around.

“In the sense of things yes they are my lady. But still not for the likes of you.” He said noticing Jon looking down at him with a frown.

Walking through the crowds she sees a place that catches her eye to make Jon and the others stop.

“A unique style of dancing with passion. Jon can we go there?” She asked after she reads the sign painted on the wood standing outside the doors.

“Arya these styles are not what one would dance to at court. They are more for a private couple to enjoy or explore together.” He was trying to explain.

“Fine,...lets go.” She said but she looks to see where she is and on what street.

Xxxx

Reaching their rooms on the top floor she was given a balcony to over look the city. Hanging on to the rails with a smile Jon walks over to her.

“I have to meet with some one at the Iron Bank on behave of my father. Stay here with lord Tyrion and Beth. I will only be a few hours.” He said looking at her but she only gives a nod in return.

Walking around the large room Tyrion was in a chair a sleep with a cup of wine and a book on his lap. She was so bored she was thinking about going out on her own. 

It felt like hours before Jon returned but when he did he said to get dress and he would take Arya out into the city. She was excited and hurried to as he said. Jon looks to her with a smile as he went to freshen up a bit.

He takes her hand into his to lead the way down more pleasant streets. She was so curious about everything in sight. He took her to a table in front of a shop to get a drink to let her have time to look around at the sights and people. 

“Jon please can we go inside of one.” She asked with pleading eyes.

He just looks to her to say nothing.

“Jon,..please. You know what is coming, what we seen beyond the Wall. I may never have another chance to the world other than the North.” She said looking straight to him.

“What would happy if your mother or father found out.” He was saying but she cut him off.

“We are the only two that will ever know. Please, please, please.” She was begging hard.

“Okay, but we stay together.” He said as they both stood.

“Yes,..I want to pick the place.” She said quickly.

“We need to walk further down to the places that are not so..” He was saying when she stops him again.

“Jon,..you know of these things, let’s find one you have not been in.” She said looking to him with a frown.

“Only a few not that many, truly. Fine you can pick one but no brothels.” He said plainly.

Walking the streets bumping into people Jon kept a hold of her hand. She finally stopped in front a place called Passion of the Night.

“Here, it has a crowd so it must be something interesting.” She turned to look at Jon.

“I haven’t heard of this place.” He said looking around.

“Good let’s go.” She said pulling him forward into the line standing at the entrance.

He gave a man his coins and they received two black masks to cover their faces.

“All of our open seats are taken I am afraid but I can offer a booth if you like. The show will please I am sure.” The lady said kindly.

“We will take it.” Arya said with a grin. They followed the lady through a darkish hall and when looking around they seen a few others going inside the small booths.

“Are your sure Arya,..it is very small, it will be tight in there together.” Jon said looking to her trying to hide his grin.

“Yes now get in here.” She said stepping in first with Jon standing snugged behind her.

“The rules are no sounds, no talking, so the performance is not interrupted. The door can only be opened from the outside so once I close it you stay until the performance is over.” The lady said with a smile.

Arya agreed a bit nervously but gives a nod to close the door. The space was so small she had to place her hands on the iron bars in front of her. Jon had one on the bars and the other hanging straight down. He was pressed against her backside so closely his face was against her head.

They started to light candles in the middle of the room where there was a place covered with pillows, soft cushions, and luxury chairs. The smell in the air was erotic and smoothing.

“Jon,..what type of performance are we about to see?” She asked in a whisper.

“One you will never forget. And by the looks of the things I will apologize to you now for anything that will arise before this is all over.” He said grinning next to her ear.

“Oh bloody hells.” She said quietly when she seen all other candles being blown out toward the back and three men with three ladies coming out in the middle in nothing but shear fabrics.


End file.
